Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day
by The Drifter
Summary: A slice of life serial following Ami and Makoto as they navigate the highs and lows of their relationship together. Romance, angst, fluff, comedy... A mixed bag of all life has to offer. [COMPLETE]
1. Tonight and Tomorrow - 42

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _A.N. Good day dear readers. Welcome to the story! This will be a Mako/Ami romance slice of life serial with new chapters published biweekly for the next few months or so._

 _Many thanks to my beta Balambfish, without whom, every single chapter would be filled with typos, unnecessary punctuation, wacky POV shifts and other fun writing issues. Cheers to Balambfish - The Yuri Superhero, senshi of smut (with heart)._

 _Continuity wise, these stories are a continuation of all my other fanfics (which are mostly anime based). I try to keep everything self contained and standalone. It isn't strictly necessary to have read everything...however, I do admit there will be times when my own headcanon slips through. I will author note it appropriately if it is plot relevant._

 _Incidentally, Day 1 of the Mako/Ami relationship can be found as the epilogue of my other story "Walking Towards Light: Ami Redux" for anyone that would like some context._

 _For today, however we are going to skip ahead a little to Day 42._

 _Day 42 - Tonight and Tomorrow - wherein Ami faces a tough decision, and Mako helps._

* * *

Ami flopped face down on the bed. She had a whopping ten hours before she was due back at the hospital for her next shift. Sure, she was living her dream, and the learning experience was amazing, but 100+ hour work weeks were a form of torture unto themselves.

Sleep, glorious sleep at long last...

Her stomach rumbled. Dammit. What now? When was the last time she'd eaten? Breakfast this morning? Ugh. That was about fourteen hours ago.

Food or sleep... sleep or food...?

Ami decided: sleep wins. She was in bed, the alarm was set, and she was not going to move for anything. Her eyes closed. Sleep... a whole magical eight hours of sleep, just like a normal person. What a wonderful dream...

 _*Ding dong*_

KUSO! What did she do to deserve this?

 _*Ding dong*_

Ami rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the door on autopilot. She threw the door open hoping against hope that no one would be there and she could just go right back to bed.

A shock of white hair greeted her instead.

"Happy Halloween!" Makoto was standing in the hallway wearing a white wig, a fake mustache and a lab coat. She looked like... Albert Einstein? What? Oh, right... Halloween. That explained the zombies on the bus ride home!

Sleepy or not, she was always glad to see her girlfriend. Between the hospital and the bakery, their schedules never intersected much. Every moment with Mako felt like a bonus. Her best friend was now her girlfriend. After everything they'd been through, both together and individually, the romance felt like a miracle.

Ami took another look at the ridiculous costume and burst into laughter. Mako shoved a bakery box into her hands at that moment. Ami's eyes lit up - everything else was forgotten. Food! There was no more laughter after that.

"I'm glad you're home. Here, I have some leftover buns from the bakery today. Also, a loaf of sandwich bread. I figured you... might... need it?" Mako's voice trailed off. She looked amazed that Ami had managed to get a whole croquette sandwich down in two bites.

"Ohmmmmgwa... mmaaawwwwsssrrrphm..."

"Eh? What was that? Swallow first. You'll choke."

"I said 'Oh my god... this is the most amazing sandwich ever. I feel like I could go another 12 hours in the OR on this. Tenfold strength and one hundred times the energy... seriously though, this is the best tonkatsu sauce I've ever tasted. It's one of your own recipes, isn't it?"

"You know it! The secret ingredient is Love."

Ami rolled her eyes over the top of the giant chocolate panda bun she was now working on. If anyone could distill 'Love' and put it into a recipe, it was Mako. That's just who she was. Mako winked at her as she wiped a stray bit of whipped cream off her cheek.

"You know, I should get you to do a TV spot or something for me," Mako said thoughtfully. "A cute doctor touting the powers of my baking. That's be good advertising. Then again, you are the one that eats those cheese-and-pickle sandwiches…"

"Mako-chan! I'm not that bad…" Ami finished her bun with a loud gulp and picked out a new red bean one before she continued. "...and besides, it's a British thing. Minako introduced it to me."

"Maybe I'd believe you if you weren't using crappy single slices of processed American cheese. Face it, you have terrible taste. I swear I've seen you eat a ketchup sandwich before." Makoto made a face, but Ami was too busy eating the red bean bun now to defend herself. Besides, Mako was right. "Bleh, the worst part is that you probably know all the random chemicals they put in there, and you still eat it. Then again, with the right cheese and the right pickle it could work. Cheddar and chutney are traditional right? I should experiment with this..."

Ami watched the culinary train of thought take off with awe. Mako's head tilted up and slightly to the left as she threw imaginary ingredients together for a new creation. The way that loose strand of hair caressed her delicate jawline... Ami could watch her profile forever, even with that silly wig on.

"...or pickled apples spread with one of those cream cheese triangles things-" Mako stopped and giggled mid-sentence."The way you stare at me, Ami-chan, you make me feel as beautiful as Michiru or something."

The giggle snapped Ami out her little trance. Ami suddenly realized that she was just staring with half a red bean bun hanging halfway to her open mouth. She had been utterly transfixed; she always did have a weak spot for beauty.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm being rude - you're still standing in the hallway! Come in! Come in!" Ami led Mako into her tiny living room and settled her on the couch. "I haven't even thanked you properly for the delicious food yet, Mako-chan." Ami leaned down and kissed Mako sweetly on the lips. "So… Einstein?"

"Yup. We had a costume promotion at the bakery today for Halloween. Had to dress up as something, so I picked Einstein. I did it for you. Thought you might appreciate it."

"For me? As... Einstein?"

"You did once say that your ideal man would be like Einstein, right? Well... ta-da!"

It was Ami's turn to giggle. Mako looked so proud of herself. "Oh, Mako-chan. That's so sweet of you to remember... but what I meant was that I just admire someone who could close their eyes and create whole worlds in their mind. I didn't mean to imply that I had some kind of weird, white-haired physicist fixation. I prefer the pretty brunette girls, personally. Especially ones that can dream up wonderful creations out of basically just flour and water." Ami pulled the wig off and ran her fingers though Mako's hair. Mako-stein was cute, but just plain Kino Makoto was even better. "Mmm... that's better. Now, scoot over, you're taking up the whole couch." Ami cuddled up next to Mako on the love seat. It was a pretty tight fit, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"You're being awfully generous calling this thing a couch."

"Shush. It's the only one I could find that didn't take up the whole room."

"Yeah, this place is tiny. Lucky you're so small. I'm too tall and clunky to be in here. "

"Aww, Mako-chan." Ami kissed her love lightly on the cheek. "Never say that again. You're beautiful. Besides, who else could have helped me move all that furniture up here?"

Ami meant every word. As far as she was concerned, Mako really was the most beautiful person in the world. She was also the most comfortable. Ami rested her head on Mako's shoulder as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

* * *

Makoto smiled as Ami literally started falling asleep on her. Looking around the spartan apartment, it was clear that Ami was exaggerating how helpful Makoto was to her in the moving process. There wasn't much happening here - Ami really didn't have much in the way of 'furniture' or 'personal possessions'. It had been a comically easy move-in. Still, it was nice to be appreciated. The way that Ami looked at her sometimes...

"By all that furniture' do you mean your one bed, one desk and one 'couch'?" Makoto chided her girlfriend gently "You really take this simple lifestyle thing to another level."

"Not important... never home anyways. Closest place to your bakery that was in my budget."

Makoto hadn't realized that until Ami's mumbled honesty. Yup, this was definitely good for the ego. "Wait, that's the only reason you moved into this crappy shoebox?"

"Yes. I love your buns." Makoto raised her eyebrows at that, but Ami seemed to be too tired to notice her double entendre. "Say, Mako-chan, did you happen to bring a coffee? I'm about to fall asleep, but I don't want to..."

"Yup. Sorry, we ran out of the Kyoto drip you like so much early, but I got you the next best thing: Ice coffee, black, 1.75 scoops of ice and a shot of espresso on top, just the way you like it. Incidentally, all my employees now know where I was planning to go after work. They all call you '1.75' now. I'm never going to hear the end of it tomorrow." Makoto rolled her eyes at Ami's very specific coffee order. She was a regular at her bakery and, according to her staff, she was fairly insistent on the 1.75 scoops of ice. They all had that coffee order down to a science by now. Everyone wanted to impress the boss' girl afterall.

"So you brought one...? Coffee? Sweet, precious coffee?" Ami perked up a bit as she begged shamelessly.

"I did. You can have it in the morning. I think you need sleep more than coffee right now." Makoto wasn't going to budge at all, despite the adorable whining noises Ami was making. While it might have been nice to have a little more time with her girlfriend, Ami didn't look like she'd be able to stay awake long enough to even drink the coffee, much less other… fun activities.

Ami pulled out the big guns and looked at her with big, hopeful puppy eyes.

Nope. Still no coffee. Still not budging. If Ami was going to play dirty like this, then anything was fair game. Makoto reached up and massaged Ami gently on the back of the neck, right at the base of her skull. Ami told her that it the suboccipital muscle group once, said it was good for tension headaches. Makoto thought that was useful information. A little massage there always made Ami relax. Tonight, it worked like a charm.

"Not fair, Mako-chan... I taught you that. Now you use it against me."

"All's fair in love and war."

Ami had one more demand before she surrendered. "Stay the night, Mako-chan? I want to see you in the morning." That stubborn little pout on her face indicated that she was not taking 'no' for an answer. Makoto congratulated herself on her foresight in bringing a spare change of clothes. She'd had a feeling something like this this might happen.

"I'll be here Ami-chan."

That satisfied her. Ami curled up and closed her eyes once more. "Good... can't wait to see you again... better give me my coffee then... love you..."

"Goodnight, Ami. Sleep well. I love you too. We can go out for breakfast in the morning if you want. I bet you have nothing in the fridge?"

Ami didn't answer, her breathing was already growing slow and regular.

Makoto stayed on the couch for a while until she was sure that Ami was asleep. She then scooped up the smaller girl in her arms. It wasn't a very far trek to carry Ami from the love seat to the bed. Makoto tucked her in before going to change and brush her teeth.

Waking up next to Ami? Tomorrow was going to be a pretty good day.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _There was a prompt that accompanied this story. It is as follows: "You just made me cry... now I need Mako/Ami fluff where NOTHING BAD HAPPENS, to either of them."_  
 _\- tiffanywillow, upon reading the penultimate chapter of Walking Towards Light_

 _...Alright tiffanywillow... your wish is my command. Here ya go!_

 _So here we are in the early days of Mako and Ami's relationship, specifically the 42nd day of their new relationship. Hope you all enjoyed the start. Stay tuned over the next few months as we progress through the next 5 years with one of my favourite pairings of all time._

 _As always, reviews and PM are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!_

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drifter._

 _Up next: Day 58 - Rainy Day Girl_


	2. Rainy Day Girl - 58

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 58: Rainy Day Girl - wherein Makoto sees the best of Ami and loves it._

* * *

It was unnaturally warm and wet for a winter's night. Unfortunately, the concept of "warm and wet" was relative to the fact that it was still freaking winter. It was bone chillingly cold and the unseasonable rain made everything worse. Makoto could barely feel her hands as she struggled with the security shutters on her bakery's front door. She grumbled at the dismal weather. At least snow would have been cleaner somehow. Makoto wasn't sure when she'd come to prefer snow to rain. Not that she had a choice either way. It wasn't like she could control the weather...sort of. It was going to be a long, miserable soaking wet walk home. Not having an umbrella sucked.

Makoto was still struggling with her bakery door when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to find her girlfriend grinning impishly behind her.

"Ami-chan! What are you doing here?"

Ami shrugged like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm here to walk you home of course."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be at work? You know, saving lives and such?"

"They do let us out every couple of hours for food and fresh air. It's a liability thing." Makoto blinked at Ami's deadpan delivery as the doctor giggled at her own joke. "Sorry, that's probably funnier to me than it is to you. Truth is, I traded shifts. Dr. Gurei has an anniversary or something with her boyfriend this weekend. I didn't ask for details. Come to think of it, it was a pretty bad deal for me. I'm working all weekend now. Ah well, this was more important."

Makoto raised her eyebrow. "What was?"

Ami held out a shopping bag. "It's raining, in case you haven't noticed. Your umbrella broke last week right? I am was pretty sure you hadn't gotten around to replacing it yet, so I picked this up at the hospital gift shop. I hope you like it." Makoto opened the bag to reveal a green umbrella patterned with little pink roses. "Sorry if it's kind of tacky. There wasn't much of a selection available."

Makoto shushed Ami's concerns with a peck on the cheek. "Ami-chan, I love it. Thank you. I was just thinking about how much it was going to suck to walk home in this rain alone. Oh, hey! Speaking of, does this mean you're free for the rest of the night?"

Ami looked down shyly. "And tomorrow morning too..."

"Well now! I guess we'll have to find some way to occupy your time. Have you had dinner yet? If you're hungry, I've got some leftovers back at my place. It's not much but I should ahh...thank you for this lovely gift somehow."

"I was hoping to spend the night with you anyways Mako-chan." Ami stuttered when she realized what she'd just said "Um - I mean, if that's ok with you! I'd like that..."

"Oh my..." Makoto laughed and gave Ami a teasing wink.

"I can't believe I just said that! Gods, I need coffee." Ami looked back at the shuttered bakery cafe wistfully. "I suppose I got here too late to huh?"

"Doesn't matter, I'd be happy to open the shop up for you."

"No, no, I don't want to trouble you. It's my fault. I meant to get here before you closed, but I ran into someone having car troubles. Glad it was an easy fix. It's a bad night to be caught out." Ami made a little sad face before she perked up suddenly. "Say! Would you mind if we stopped at a convenience store? I could just pick up a few cans of coffee there!"

A few cans of coffee? Makoto checked her watch. 9:30pm. Kind of late for coffee, but whatever. Managing Ami's caffeine addiction was a lost cause. "That's fine. There's one or two on the way home even so its not like it's out of the way." They did live in Tokyo after all. There were 7-11s everywhere.

Makoto opened her new umbrella and pulled Ami under its shelter. Ami cuddled into her encircling arm and, just like that, they stepped out into the rain together.

They chatted about small things as they walked. The weather, how their day was, the finer points of butter vs shortening pie crusts - Nothing serious,. Makoto was happy to simply enjoy Ami's company. There was a slight interruption in their pace as Ami slipped off to help an old man struggling to read the tiny print of a bus schedule, but other than that, it was a refreshingly uneventful walk. Sometimes, it was nice to just be able to hold hands and let life pass by as it did.

They arrived at the convenience store in what seemed like no time at all. Makoto wandered off to look at the selection of onigiri as Ami made a beeline to the coffee aisle. She lost herself for a little while in all the different flavours and combinations of food. Ooh, there was a new variety of sandwich available. Cheese and pickle. Ami would be interested in that. Where was she anyways? The plan was just to grab coffee and go.

Makoto peered the over the store shelves looking for the distinctive blue hue of Ami's head. There were some benefits to being tall and this was one of them. Ah, there she was, creeping around the magazine rack. Makoto had been about to call out when she noticed that Ami was being all sneaky for some reason. She watched as Ami snuck a furtive glance at the store clerk before deftly rearranging the magazines on the shelf. "Popular Mechanics" and "New Scientist" now sat in front of "101 Ways to Get a Flat Tummy in 6 Days!" and "Please Your Man With These 69 Positions!".

Ami did some odd things now and again, but she usually had her reasons. Makoto waited patiently to see what was going on today. As if on cue, a little girl and her sister wandered by the magazine aisle. Ami must have seen them earlier. The bright colours on the cover of Popular Mechanics caught the younger one's eye and she pointed for her sister to get it and let her look at the magazine. The two girls spent some time reading the magazine together before taking it to the counter for purchase.

Makoto shook her head at her girlfriend's quiet little games. Always a reason for everything.

"Mako-chan! There you are. Did you find anything interesting?" Ami sauntered into the instant food aisle and Makoto shook her head again. Somehow, she thought Ami would be embarrassed that she wasn't as secretive as she thought she was.

"No love, although you should know that they now have cheese and pickle sandwiches available here."

"Ooh, neat. Thanks for finding that." Ami grabbed one and tossed it into her shopping basket. The sandwich landed next to 3 cans of coffee, a few cup noodles, a bottle of cherry soda and strangely, a can of cat food. Makoto smiled when she noticed the cherry soda was her favourite brand. She followed as Ami took her purchases up to the counter. As expected, Ami offered her the soda as soon as she'd paid for it. Makoto accepted it with thanks and a question.

"Cat food, Ami-chan? Planning to see Luna or Artemis soon?"

"Oh no, not particularly. Those two are practically nesting at Usagi's these days. I just noticed a 'lost cat' poster near your apartment last week. I thought it might be a good idea to have some cat food on hand in case we see it. If it's a domestic cat, it might be too afraid to approach strangers, hence the food."

"Anyone ever tell you that you over do things in the best way possible?"

Ami looked over quizzically as she shotgunned her first coffee. "Nope? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmmm, don't worry about it. Just... never change." She pulled Ami in for a kiss before Ami could ask more questions. It was about time that _someone_ appreciated Ami properly for all those anonymous little acts of kindness.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _This chapter is a little tribute to Mako's North America English image song "Rainy Day Man"._

 _Also, I think this is the absolute first time I've ever mentioned Luna and Artemis in 100 000+ words of story. Oops. Well, there they are. They exist. Go them._

 _Cheers!_

 _-Drifter_

 _Up Next: The Doctor's Tale - wherein Ami pays forward the gift Makoto gave to her_


	3. The Doctor's Tale - 100

_Foreword: Headcanon Alert! This series doesn't reference it much, but is all meant to be set after the events of my other fic, "Walking Towards Light". This chapter should still work as a standalone, but please note that it will specifically invoke some of the plot elements from that story. The key things to accept are that 1) Ami has a scar on her face, and 2) Ami speaks in metaphors_

* * *

 **Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 100 - The Doctor's Tale : wherein Ami pays forward the gift Makoto gave to her_

* * *

Dr. Mizuno walked down the hospital corridor, eyes focused only on the notes on her clipboard. She sighed, barely noticing the other hospital staffers who were forced to jump out of her way. There was a particularly difficult case in room 3-141. The test results were in: more surgical intervention would be necessary after all. Ami glared at the positive scans in her hands. She was going to have to speak with the patient as soon as possible.

Ami sighed again. At least she was done her rounds for now. She really needed a break before writing her endless reports and delivering the "more surgery" speech. Hopefully, there was some fresh coffee in the break room. No, it didn't even have to be a fresh. Judging by the headache forming behind her eyes, any damn coffee would be great right around now. Even the dreck at the bottom of the pot would do-

WHOA!

A small child bolted around the corner. Ami threw herself against the wall to let him pass. It took a supreme feat of agility to avoid that little hurricane of a child. The kid yelped out a frantic "sorry!" and kept on running.

What the heck was that about?

Ami straightened her glasses as the child took a hard right and dove into a broom closet. The other half of the mystery appeared a moment later as Dr. Chiba Mamoru skidded around the same corner.

"Dr...Mizuno...Hi...Have you seen...a little boy...running...around? Brown hair. Very fast?" he panted.

Ami raised an eyebrow at how disheveled her friend was. He must have been chasing the kid for a while now. She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the supply closet with the hidden child. Mamoru mouthed a quick 'thank you' and started off towards the closet. Ami pulled him back and quickly whispered into his ear. "Wait, wait. Maybe I can help. Kid's probably hiding from you for a reason?"

"Not me... we get along just fine, thank you. It's the PET scan machine that my patient is running away from."

Ami looked at the closet wryly. "At least the kid doesn't seem to be claustrophobic ne?"

"I think it's the loud noises personally."

Sympathy replaced the detached humor in Ami's tone. They were talking about a child after all. A scared child in a hospital. That was never good. "Hmm… I'm not so sure about that Mamoru-san. Give me a minute, I'll try to talk to the kid. I've got a way with people."

Mamoru cocked his head to the side, but didn't object. He seemed ready to try anything. "If you insist, Ami-chan? Thank you, I appreciate it. You guys might actually have a lot in common."

"Oh?

Mamoru grinned. "The kid is a big Sailor Jupiter fan. You've got yourself a little rival in there."

Ami swatted Mamoru with the clipboard as she went off to recover the missing child. "Sounds like a smart kid."

* * *

 _*Knock knock*_

"Go away!"

Ok. Maybe he wasn't that smart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was someone in there."

The door opened a crack at Ami's sarcasm. A boy with a thick mop of hair poked his head out. "Okay, fine. You caught me. But, I'm still not going back. You can tell Dr. Chiba to stuff it."

"Well, hello to you too. I'll be sure to pass that message along. Who shall I say it's from?"

"Taro. My name is Tsujimoto Taro. You can also tell him that -"

Ami cut Taro off before he got to the interesting part of his sentence. "Nice to meet you Taro-kun. I'm Dr. Mizuno. A friend of Dr. Chiba's. He's right over there..." Ami gestured behind her with a flick of her head, letting the fluorescent hospital hallway light catch the deep scar running across her right cheek. The result was rather dramatic.

Taro whistled through his teeth in surprise. "Whoooaa...where did you get that scar?"

Ami grinned crookedly at getting the reaction she'd hoped for. The kid was rude as heck, but rather refreshing in his bluntness. Ami found herself thinking of Makoto fondly as she talked to Taro. "Cool, yeah? Are you interested? It's a good story. It's from the night that Sailor Jupiter saved my life."

"Wow! You've met Sailor Jupiter? She's my favourite Sailor Senshi. What happened?"

Ami sat down on the ground next to the closet doorway. "Well, I was out by myself one night, and then Sailor Senshi were there. There was a battle, and there was a black hole and... you know? I can't talk to you through the door can I? Come out and I'll tell you all about it. "

Sure enough, the lure of a good story was enough to get Taro to crawl out of the closet. "There you are. Okay, a deal's a deal. Here goes..." Taro sat down next to Ami as she began her story. "It was when I was still in junior high. I was fourteen-ish I think? It was the year before high school entrance exams at any rate..."

Taro started to look impatient. Ami enjoyed a self-deprecating chuckle regarding her lack of storytelling ability. "Anyways, sorry. That's not relevant is it? Moving on... I was out one night, and suddenly the Sailor Senshi were there, fighting these two women from another universe. One of them had this magic wand that gave her amazing powers. She was shooting out Dark Thunder left, right and center. She was scarier than anything I've ever seen. She was power hungry, and would trample on anything to achieve her objectives. She only fought to win and didn't see the value in anything else."

Taro interrupted with a question. "What's so scary about that? That sounds about right to me."

Ami raised her eyebrow. "You mean aside from the 'she was from another universe' and the 'shooting evil black lightning' parts?"

"Yeah. Sailor Jupiter can shoot thunder too, and she's not scary."

"Ah. Good point. I see what you mean, but it isn't just about the powers. Have you ever meet anyone that was willing to do anything to win? They're scary. It's because they are scared of losing. When people are scared, they do stupid things. Even things that aren't very good for them."

Taro frowned. "That's dumb. Who would do something that wasn't good for them on purpose?"

Ami smiled kindly at the irritated child. "It's okay. It happens more than you think. Everyone does it. Believe me. Anyways, this woman... that magic wand she was using? Turns out it was very dangerous. It actually blew up in her hand. BANG! Whoosh! This giant black hole opened up in the middle of the road. It was horrible. It was the kind of thing you know that once you fell in, that was it. You were gone. No light, no happiness, no nothing. Just darkness without end."

Taro's eyes went wide as he imagined the scene Ami described so dramatically.

"...of course, I was standing right on the edge of it when it appeared. Lucky me, hmm? I managed to grab onto a loose cable or something, but it was no good. I wasn't going to be able to hang on for long. I was tired. I was falling in for sure. I was ready for it all to end right then and there."

Taro gasped.

"It's okay. Don't worry. This story has a happy ending. In fact, that was the exact moment that Sailor Jupiter saved my life. I heard a voice yell out, 'HOLD ON!' It was Sailor Jupiter. 'COMING TO GET YOU! STAY ALIVE!' Then, there she was! She jumped right up to the edge of the black hole and grabbed my hand before I fell in."

"Wow! That was close. She's amazing!" Taro's eyes shone in admiration. Ami knew she had a similar expression on her own face despite the age difference.

"Tell me about it. She's wonderful, isn't she? She's very strong as well. She pulled me out and took me somewhere safe. I mean, at the moment she got to me, I was about to let go. I couldn't hold on any more... but Sailor Jupiter herself was there, holding onto my hand, telling me to keep climbing. She was standing right on the edge of a black hole the whole time. She risked her life for me even though she had no reason to. That memory inspires me to this day. Seriously, how brave was that?"

"She wasn't afraid at all?"

"Oh, no... she was scared. Didn't matter though, she still she came to save me because she's a hero. That's why I love her. I mean, come on! It's a giant black hole. Who wouldn't be afraid? Being afraid is perfectly normal. From what I saw of Sailor Jupiter, she's a perfectly normal girl, too. What makes her and the rest of Sailor Senshi so special is that they keep on fighting, even when their enemies are so scary. I've always believed that you can't be brave without being afraid first."

"So what happened next? What happened to that woman they were fighting? Did she fall in the black hole?"

"Nope, but it was close. I saw everything. It turns out the magic wand the woman was using was making her sick. She wasn't really that evil at all. Once the wand blew up, she was good again. She was able to tell the Senshi how to stop the black hole. They had to jump inside and then combine their powers to make it collapse."

"WHAT! That's so dangerous! What if it was a trap?"

"I don't know. I wondered about that too. I suppose, even though the Senshi had no way of knowing what would happen next, they chose to hope for the best. The Sailor Senshi aren't stupid. They must have known how dangerous the black hole was, and that there was a chance that the woman was lying. They decided to go in anyways. The whole city was in danger. Maybe even the whole world! In the end, it all worked out. The black hole was closed and the city was safe again. What makes them heroes is that in the critical moment, even against incredible odds, they believed they had a chance. They might not always win, but that's why they can't be defeated. They are heroes, aren't they?"

Taro nodded enthusiastically and then paused. "Hey! Wait! How did you get that scar on your face? You never brought it up!. "

Ami dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, that? Just got cut by a chunk of flying debris while I was clinging onto Sailor Jupiter for dear life. Total fluke. These things happen. That wasn't the important part of the story anyways." Ami gave her audience an apologetic shrug. "Well, Taro-kun, thank you for listening. I've still got 10 minutes left on my break. What do you want to do next?"

"I really have to go for that PET scan, don't I?"

"Yes. I believe you do. I can walk you to the scanning room if you'd like? I know a shortcut, or we could take the long way around. Whichever you prefer."

"Shortcut is fine. Let's get this over with." Taro stood up with sudden determination and offered his hand to help Ami up. "Thanks for the story, Dr. Mizuno!"

Ami winked at the chivalrous little boy holding her hand. She led him down the hall towards the PET scan room. "You're very welcome, Taro-kun. If you want more stories, just ask Dr. Chiba. Don't tell him I told you this, but he's a card carrying member of the Sailor Senshi Fan Club."

Taro's eyes lit up. "Hey, me too! I've got card number 49030!"

Ami laughed. "Just ask Dr. Chiba for his fan club number. I bet you'll be impressed. I believe Sailor Moon is his favourite... Oh! Speaking of Dr. Chiba, what was the other thing you wanted me to tell him earlier? He does mean well, you know..."

Taro looked down apologetically. "Sorry, I was so rude earlier... I was going to say that his motivational speeches suck and that he should really reconsider using that Tuxedo Kamen puppet of his."

Ami snickered. She couldn't argue with Taro on that point. "It's okay, Taro-kun. I totally understand. I'll find a way to let him know nicely..."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _How's this for confusing? This is a story wherein the Ami tells a story, about one of my previous stories (Walking Towards Light), using another story (from season R canon) to cover up the fact that she's just making the story up as she goes along (albeit for a good reason). I think this chapter is technically a story about a story within a story *head spins*._

 _At least Ami was honest about why she loves Mako so much. D'aww._

 _If anyone is curious, Ami actually got that scar on her face in ch 16 of my other fic "Walking Towards Light" wherein Ami was likely seconds away from doing something suicidally dangerous to destroy an enemy, but is stopped by a message from Makoto._

 _Oh yeah, Ami and Mamoru - miracle bromance continues._

 _And of course. Thank you all for reading, and thanks for all the lovely reviews. Greatly appreciated._

 _To guest reviewer Ahm (thx for reading, glad you enjoy all my stories!) who requested a love scene. Yes! There will be love scenes (in t-2 weeks specifically, and then one or two more after that). Ami and Mako totally have adult moods every now and then :). Regarding the doctor role play? Well...I did think about it. Every time I picture it, I just start laughing because there is a near 100% chance that Ami will take it all WAY too seriously. I'm not sure if poor Mako thinks that differential diagnoses procedures are sexy or not. We will see if that story ever gets written. No promises, but that was a fun concept. Thanks!_

 _Up next:_ _Lose the Day - wherein Ami and Makoto take their relationship to the next level. Finally._


	4. And Not a Day to Lose - 175

_A.N. The second half of this chapter can be found on over at Archive of Our Owe (pseud: TheDrifter) due to slightly graphic sexual content. Cheers - The Drifter._

* * *

 **Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 175 - And Not a Day To Lose_ _: wherein Ami and Makoto take their relationship to the next level. Finally._

* * *

Spam. Spam. Spam. Spam. Spam.

Wait, what?

An odd email header caught Ami's eye.

 _'Every day without sex is irretrievably lost. You just have to help me not to lose that day.'_

Well... that was strangely poetic for what was likely an erectile dysfunction ad. Ami hit the delete button and watched the words disappear.

If only it were so easy to delete the sudden melancholy that came over her.

 _...'Lose that day'..._

That hit close to home. She'd lost so many days through her own idiotic decisions. She gave up on checking her emails and let her mind wander as it will. There was a poem hanging on the edge of her memory. The words came to her after a moment's thought.

 _Lose the day loitering, 'twill be the same story to-morrow._  
 _To-morrow, and the next more dilatory..._

Of course, entropy breeds entropy. Ami supposed it was her curse that she could never do anything without thinking about it over and over.

 _...For indecision brings its own delays,_  
 _And days are lost lamenting o'er lost days._

Days lost lamenting over days lost. Days like today. Sitting around brooding about the past when there wasn't a damn thing she could do to take it back...

Wait. This was ridiculous.

Was she really getting this depressed over an erectile dysfunction ad? Apparently, yes. Ami had to laugh at herself a little. Hell, if she was going to take that damn email so seriously, she might as well start with the first part. The lack of sex part was more relevant to her life right now than pointless regret over past mistakes. Besides, how did the rest of that poem go?

 _Are you in earnest? Seize this very minute -_  
 _Boldness has genius, power and magic in it._  
 _Only engage, and then the mind grows heated -_  
 _Begin it, and then the work will be completed!_

Boldness has genius, power and magic in it? That seemed appropriate.

Ami picked up her cell phone. Maybe this was a bit crass - Minako would certainly approve, at any rate. The merit of earning _Minako's_ approval was questionable at best, but then again, there no time like the present.

Ami was entirely, unbelievably happy with her relationship with Makoto...except for one thing. They were both adults, with adult needs. The lack of sex in their relationship was getting to the point of awkwardness. They had been dancing around this issue for weeks – sometimes literally. Ami thought back to their date several weeks ago where the dancing went frustratingly nowhere – her damn work phone had gone off. Then there was the date before that, where nothing had happened because Makoto had had a 4 AM morning shift at the bakery the next day... and then the date before that where Ami had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Makoto had been chivalrous enough to carry her to bed and nothing more.

So on and so forth, ad infinitum.

Dammit.

Ami wasn't sure where this sudden burst of courage was coming from, but she assumed it had something to do with Makoto. It was easy to be sure of her feelings when Makoto was involved. Ami was sure that she didn't want to lose another day. She had a feeling her girlfriend wouldn't mind either. In fact, maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised.

And now to find the right words...

Of course. The answer was obvious. Her fingers flew over the keypad without hesitation.

 _'Mako-chan, every day without sex is irretrievably lost. You just have to help me not lose this day. Come over tonight?'_

Ami hit "send" before she stopped to overthink things again. She giggled a little as she imagined Makoto reading her text.

Hopefully, tonight was going to be a good night...

* * *

Makoto stared at the surreal text on her phone.

 _"Mako-chan, every day without sex is irretrievably lost. You just have to help me not lose this day. Come over tonight?"_

She checked the number again. That text definitely came from Ami's phone, the words sounded like Ami in its weirdly lyrical phrasing, and the "Mako-chan" at the beginning confirmed that she was in fact, the intended recipient…

Yup. Ami definitely just sent her a booty call.

 _"Come over tonight?"_ Since when was Ami this straightforward about anything? Well, there was one obvious explanation. Makoto pulled up her contact list and selected the most obvious suspect.

 _Ring... ring... ring..._

"Hi Mako-chan! What's up?"

"Minako-chan, are you with Ami right now?"

"Umm... no. I haven't seen her since the New Years party. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I… think so? Oh, never mind. Seriously, it wasn't you? You didn't steal her phone or anything?"

"What are you talking about? Now I have to know what's going on! I smell gossip!"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Ami just sent me a booty call."

Makoto held the phone away from her ear until Minako's squealing died down. "Minako-chan...OI MINAKO-CHAN! Calm down!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so happy for you guys! You're finally at that stage in your relationship! This is soooooo exciting!"

"Do I even want to know how much you know about my personal life with Ami? Or how?"

"I'm the Goddess of Love, duh. I can just sense these things."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Ami was kind of stressed out the last time I saw her and we got to talking. She didn't say anything outright, but I'm pretty good at reading between the lines. She was kind of saying how – and I quote - 'frustrated I am that we' - meaning you, I assume – 'never have quality time together'. Putting two and two together, I take it you two haven't been uhh...putting the two and two together?"

Makoto blushed. Leave it to Minako to cut straight to the chase. "No, we haven't. I dunno… it's not that we don't want to, I think… The opportunity just never seems to come up."

Minako interrupted with a gleeful exclamation. "That's what she said!"

"Wait. Who? What? Ami said that?"

Minako sighed on the other end of the line. "Oh, for goodness sake... it's called a joke! Never mind. You need to get out more. Seriously though, good for Ami. I approve. She finally stepped up to the plate. I knew she had it in her. "

"Of course you would approve. You think with your hormones. It's amazing Rei is still in one piece after all this time."

"Aww... that's sweet of you to say. Okay. Even more seriously this time. Mako-chan, as your friend, I have to ask: is this something you want too? I know that's a very personal question, but I'm here if you need to talk. Whatever you say stays between us. "

"Ugh... don't make me regret this conversation later, Minako. I mean, yeah, we're both adults. Consenting adults. This shouldn't be a big deal... but, it kinda is. I dunno... with Ami, everything seems so... serious. Wow. I kind of feel like a teenager all over again, and I'm not sure that's a good thing. I'm actually nervous."

"That's actually kind of sweet Mako-chan. I never thought I'd see the day where you were taking things too seriously, and Ami was the one being impulsive... not-that-there's-anything-wrong-with-that."

"I'm not! But, you know...this is AMI we are talking about! The same girl that gets hives from love letters? I'm telling you, this is weird. I'm worried that she's just acting like this because she thinks it's what I want or something."

"Hey, you said it yourself. This is AMI we are talking about. She never does anything without hours of consideration. Logically, she must know what she's doing. It's right there in black and white. Ami literally spelled it out for you. I think it's okay, Mako-chan. She's a big girl, she can handle herself. Do you trust her?"

Makoto nodded, then promptly felt like an idiot when she realized Minako couldn't see her nodding. "Yes, of course I do. So, you're saying I should just... go over tonight? Just to... you know... do it?"

"I'm saying you should do what you want to do. Sometimes you just have to let nature take its course, you know what I mean?"

Makoto raised her eyebrow at Minako's questionable choice of words, but she understood the intent... sort of. "Wouldn't have put it quite that way, but that was actually good advice. Thanks, Minako.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Soooo, Mako-chan... I've gotta know. Whatchu weeeeaaaaring?"

Makoto hung up the phone before Minako could get any more details for her personal friend fiction.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

 _*Ding dong*_

Ami counted the seconds between the bells.

One... Two... Three... Four...

 _*Ding dong*_

...and that was the last four possible seconds of procrastination. There was no putting this off. Considering how nervous she was now, Ami knew that she had been right to send that text message before she lost her nerve. Heck, it was a miracle she'd been able to text Mako-chan the word "sex" without breaking out into hives or something stupid like that.

Ami sighed. While she was thinking about idiotic things she'd done today, how bad were the candles and rose petals? Those were a spur of the moment decision on her part as well. In retrospect, maybe they were a bad idea. She didn't want Mako-chan to feel like some kind of cliché or, worse, like some kind of one night stand.

Ok, the jazz music was a bit too much. Maybe she should tone it down a little.

 _*Ding dong*_

Right... the door. That was another four seconds of the day lost. Ami braced herself and flung the door open wide. "Mako-chan! I'm so glad you came."

Ami winced at her choice of words. She was off to a fine start. "I mean, I'm glad you're here... not that I thought you wouldn't... I mean, not that I assumed you would! Oh my gods, I'm just babbling, aren't I?"

Makoto looked at her with what Ami hoped was amusement. "Hi Ami-chan. ...Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course. Sorry!" Ami moved out of the doorway so that Makoto could enter the tiny candlelit apartment. "Um... so? What do you think?"

Makoto's surprised gasp was worth all the nervousness and indecision of the past half a day. "Oh, Ami! It's beautiful!"

Ami picked up the bouquet of roses she had left on the table earlier and presented them to Makoto. "I saw the roses and I couldn't help myself. I thought of you."

"That is so sweet. Thank you."

Ami watched as Makoto leaned over to sniff the roses. Having her so close was causing some kind of temporary short circuit in her brain - a major missed connection between 'words' and 'purpose'. "I'm sorry. This is probably kind of awkward. I didn't want to put you on the spot or anything... but with how horrible my work schedule is, I thought that if we didn't set some time aside for... you know... us time, we'd never get around to... I mean, you're so beautiful, and I want to show you and..."

Ami trailed off. She had meant that to be romantic. Some kind of declaration of how much she loved Makoto, and how beautiful she thought she was, and how whenever she was around her, she felt this strong connection that she wanted to explore further. Instead, that whole speech came out entirely... practical. It had sounded better in her head somehow. Ami buried her face in her hands. Her fumbling efforts at romance were comical at best.

Ami heard Makoto's gentle chuckle, and then felt her equally gentle hands clasp her own. "It's okay. Don't apologize. I understand. I love you, too."

Makoto pried her hands apart, and then all of a sudden, Ami felt lips pressed up on hers. Those soft, gentle, perfect lips. Ami kissed Makoto back with all the love in her heart. Maybe there was no way to explain how she felt with words, but Ami knew that given the opportunity, she'd be able to show her Mako-chan how much she was loved.

And it all started with this kiss.

* * *

 _Fade to black (by which I mean A03)_

* * *

 _A.N._

 _We're all here for the poetry and not the sweet yuri action amiright? The poem that Ami thinks of is a rather loose English 1835 "translation" by John Anster of a passage from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust._ _The original German is as follows:_

 _Was heute nicht geschieht, ist morgen nicht getan,  
_ _Und keinen Tag soll man verpassen,  
_ _Das Mögliche soll der Entschluß  
_ _Beherzt sogleich beim Schopfe fassen,  
_ _Er will es dann nicht fahren lassen  
_ _Und wirket weiter, weil er muß._

 _\- Goethe's Faust 224-230_

 _...yeah, so the English translation, while arguably more well known, is really not the most literal translation in the world. It also seemed a better fit with this fanfic. If you find yourself interested in this matter, please google the Goethe Society of North America's website, and visit their quotations page for a more complete_ _explanation._

 _If you would however, prefer to read about Ami and Makoto getting intimate, *points at Archive of our Own, pseud TheDrifter*_

 _or, why not both?_

 _Cheers,  
_ _-Drifter_

 _Cover art - SM S screencap ep 96 - Ami's face in Mako's communicator. The split second before Usagi et al. shoves her out of the way to ask pointed questions about Mako/Haruka._


	5. Girls' Night Out - 381

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 381 - Girl's Night Out: wherein our favourite senshi go out on a double date. No boys allowed._

* * *

 _*Clack*_

The cue ball bounced off of one side rail, then the opposite, then the foot rail and spun to a stop. Ami had hit absolutely nothing at all.

"Uh, Ami-chan, what was that? On a scale of one to ten, how drunk are you right now?"

Ami's face heated up with either embarrassment or alcohol, she wasn't sure which. Probably both at this point.

"6. Maaaaybe 7? 7.5? What I was picturing was that the cue ball curves around the 8-ball and into the 2, drops that into the side pocket, then off the foot rail and back up to put the 6-ball in the corner pocket. Sink that one and then bounce back to the top corner for the 1."

Makoto scratched her head. "That was...um...is that even possible?"

"Absolutely! Assuming that there are no outliers in the mass of each object in motion, by which I mean the balls. By my calculations, the drag coefficient necessary to get around the 8-ball is physically possible while still providing the force necessary to reach a velocity that would... wait, none of you are listening, are you?"

The three bored-to-tears Senshi groaned together as one.

"Ami-chan! Please don't talk about math while we're having fun!"

Ami giggled. "Alright, fine. Fine! I call a mulligan instead!"

"Seriously? You're going to use our last one on this crazy plan? Come on... I've got 500 yen riding on this game..." Minako objected.

Ami shushed Minako with a wave. "Shhh...thinking." She was already recalculating the trajectory to see what went wrong. Ah, of course, an approach from the left side would be more appropriate... "Trust me. The math is good. I just need someone left-handed to take the shot... like Rei, for example?"

Minako objected again. "Hey Drunkelstein! I'm your partner! You and me versus Makoto and Rei. Why aren't I the one taking the shot?"

Ami shrugged. "Because Rei's better?"

"Ooh, snap! Damn! You know I can't argue with that."

Ami smiled brightly as she handed her pool cue to Rei. "Sorry, calls it like I sees it. Now, if you'll do the honours, Rei-chan?

Rei accepted the cue with dignity. "You flatterer. How could I say no?"

"Hey! How come no one asked my opinion? I've got 500 yen on this game too! I don't want to pay Minako if Rei manages to win the game for you guys," Makoto cut in with a small pout.

"Aww. Sorry, Mako-chan. I didn't ask because I figured I could well... make it up to you afterwards?"

A wink, a kiss, and a smile later, Ami had proven her theory. Makoto really wasn't about to object.

"Okay, Rei-chan... cue ball into the 2. Hit it hard, with a little bit left English as well please. Does that make sense to you?"

Rei considered the angles and broke into a slow grin. "Yeah, I can see it. This is going to be sweet..."

Rei lined up the shot and took it with her trademark confidence and grace. With her unerring skill, the shot went off exactly as Ami had said it would. 2-ball. 6-ball. 1-ball.

And then, just for closure, Rei popped in the 8-ball to end the game.

Minako gave a loud whoop and her trademark V for Victory sign. "YEAH! That's my Rei, bitches! Pay up, Mako-chan!"

Makoto passed some of her hard earned cash to a jubilant Minako.

"Aww. Ami-chan...that cost me 1000 yen"

Ami couldn't resist the kicked-puppy look Makoto was giving her. "Sorry, love. Let me start making it up to you then. Come dance with me!"

She didn't need to wait for an answer. Ami led her unresisting girlfriend out to the dance floor as Rei began to pester Minako for her fair share of the booty.

* * *

It was a little-known secret that Ami loved pop music. Most people assumed that the quiet genius Mizuno Ami was above such things, but most people really didn't know her at all. Pop music was silly, frivolous, and easily accessible – the perfect counter balance on days when she was taking herself too seriously.

Get the volume up loud enough, and Ami could get lost for hours. It was her private little escape.

However, she wasn't looking for an escape tonight. She loved the music, and she loved the woman she was sharing it with. Ami wouldn't miss this for anything. Despite their many differences, music was something she and Makoto had in common. Where Ami generally preferred to lie back on the couch and simply listen, Makoto seemed to be more drawn to the physical aspects of music.

Makoto loved to dance. She danced like no one was watching, the goddess of her own private little world. Ami was happy to follow along into that world. It was a privilege to be here. Dancing with Makoto was a pleasure in and of itself; the way she moved was simply stunning. Makoto was poetry, her grace impossible to describe, but obvious on sight.

The song playing now was an upbeat electronica piece. It sounded like a remix. Something about a suit, a tie, and a dress. It seemed tailor-made for tonight. Makoto was wearing that short green dress Ami liked and Ami _definitely_ appreciated it. It had been the finest kind of torture watching Makoto work the pool table all night without being able to touch her at all.

Really. Being forced to watch that dress ride up every time Makoto leaned over to take a shot and seeing how the fabric stretch around her cleavage and...

Ami gulped and loosened her tie. When did it become unbearably hot in here?

Maybe the tie was a bit uncomfortable right now, but Ami didn't regret it. She knew that Makoto liked it. More specifically, she knew that Makoto liked to play with it when they kissed. The way that Makoto liked to pull on the tie to bring Ami closer and...nope. Ami had absolutely no regrets about the tie whatsoever. Besides, it looked good with her suit. It was a happy coincidence that the suit she chose tonight matched Makoto's little green dress rather well. She looked like she belonged with Makoto, not at all like her usual lonely self. With Makoto, she was someone else. Brave, bold, affectionate, and loving. Makoto brought out the best in her.

At that moment, the song changed into a fast paced number that just screamed 'sex'.

Brave and bold right?

Ami ground up against Mako in time to the beat. The sight of Makoto's eyebrows leaping up brought an uncontrollable grin to Ami's face.

"I like this song!" she shouted up at Makoto by way of explanation "Don't worry, I swear I'll behave."

Makoto had gotten a hold of her tie somehow and drew Ami in even closer. The warm brush of her lips against her ear sent Ami shifting into high gear. "I never said you had to!"

That did it. Ami pulled Mako in for a kiss that was returned with equal intensity. Conversation was redundant at this point. They moved in sync with each other, and the beat that pushed them both onwards. Ami had to laugh at herself a bit. They were practically having sex on the dance floor at this point. The Ami-without-Makoto would have died of embarrassment a few verses ago.

Lucky for her, she was with Makoto. It was like a miracle. There was nothing to be ashamed of. She wanted to scream and shout her love for the world to hear.

She wished this song could last forever.

* * *

Minako looked at her girlfriend, then looked out at the couple out of the dance floor, and then back to her girlfriend again. Rei wore the same wide-eyed expression she did. Minako blinked hard, just to be clear about what she was seeing.

Yup. Mako and Ami were still out on the dance floor. She supposed what they were doing could technically be classified as dancing. They had a good sense of rhythm at least.

"Wow. Who knew Ami and Mako had it in them?"

Minako nodded in agreement. "Damn... those two need to get a room."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Story prompt: "Hey, let's see what's next on my playlist and make a fanfic out of that!"_

 _The associated songs are: Britney/Will I Am - Scream and Shout, Justin Timberlake - Suit and Tie, and Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger._

 _Sorry Usagi, I don't mean to exclude you...maybe next time?_

 _Chapter coverart: SM Super S, ep 147 screencap - close up of Ami and Mako holding hands as they head to the dance floor. From THAT dance. We all love it. I know we do._


	6. Where the Heart Is - 487

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 487 - Where the Heart Is : wherein Ami and Makoto both have commitment issues_

* * *

"Nnngggh."

Ami staggered and fell against the wall in mid-stride. Makoto was by her side in an instant.

"Ami-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ami tried to wave her off, but another wave of pain had her clutching her chest again. "Give me a moment. Need to breathe. Nothing serious."

"That's it. I'm calling an ambulance."

"No! It's okay! Please don't worry." Makoto was starting to panic, and Ami knew that her body language wasn't helping at all. She took a deep breath and tried to take control of the situation. "It's only heartburn. I just need to sit down. There some antacid powder in my bag if you could grab that, please?"

Makoto ran off to do as requested. By the time she got a glass of water from the kitchen and mixed in the powder, Ami had moved herself onto her couch. She smiled up gratefully at Makoto's return and gulped down the cloudy water in a few quick swallows.

"Thank you. You are amazing, taking care of me like this." Ami closed her eyes and sank back into the couch, waiting for the antacid to kick in. "Ugh. It's my own fault. No more coffee on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, or maybe cut back to just two or three cups a day, like a normal person. Don't scare me like that! I thought you'd finally given yourself a heart attack from all the stress and cup noodles."

Ami got a wry laugh out of that statement. "Hey, I'll have you know I also get a steady diet of Jello and other fine, nutritious foods from the hospital cafeteria."

"Stop that! It's not funny! I honestly thought you were going to die, okay?"

Ami's eyes snapped open at Makoto's tone. She cursed herself for a fool for not being more considerate. Makoto had too much experience with having loved ones die unexpectedly. Of course she would be sensitive about this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you... I don't know what to say."

"Seriously! You're terrible at taking care of yourself. Maybe we should just move in together. At least that way you might get a home-cooked meal at least once a week or something."

"Wait, move in together?" Ami recoiled. She tried belatedly to hide her reaction, but it was too late. "I mean... that's kind of sudden isn't it? I'm okay, I promise. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Well, maybe, but why not? It makes sense though, now that I say it out loud. We already spend most of our free nights together and the lease on your crappy apartment is up soon, right?"

Makoto seemed fixated on the idea. Worse, she seemed confused by Ami's rejection. The fluttering in her chest had nothing to do with heartburn anymore. Thoughts of the thousand things that could go wrong hit all at once.

"I don't know. Let's think about this first. We've only been dating for a year or so now. "

"Maybe, but we've been involved with each other for longer than that. If anything I'd say that we're making up for lost time."

Ami wanted to say yes for Makoto's sake but she couldn't say the words. Instead, she sat there quietly choking on the lump in her throat as Makoto inevitably reached the wrong conclusion.

"Besides, we're only talking about moving together. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything! I'm not even sure why you're arguing against this... unless it's because you don't want to be with me?"

"No! Of course it's not that! Never that." Makoto's doubt pricked Ami out of her muteness. "Please Mako, why is this so important to you right now? Maybe we could talk about this later?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"I said later! My chest still hurts. I need some air. Sorry. I'll be back soon."

Years of bad habits kicked in. Ami was up and out the door before Makoto could see her cry.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Makoto sat on the couch awkwardly. The sound of the door slamming was still fresh in her mind. Ami had just walked out. That wasn't really that unexpected; she had seen Ami literally run away from arguments plenty of times. Makoto felt like a fool for being as aggressive as she had been.

Makoto looked around, trying to distract herself as she waited. It was strange, being in Ami's apartment without her. Ami was a very private person even at the best of times. Even though they had been dating for about a year, Makoto had never been left alone in her home before... not that there was really anything here that made it a 'home'. No pictures on the wall, nothing in the fridge. Not even a houseplant or any personal touches beyond little gifts that Ami had been given over the past year. Makoto spotted a tacky little doll that was a gift from Minako. It was displayed rather prominently. The gaudy colours of the doll stood in stark contrast to the spartan nature of the rest of the house.

Ami really had done nothing with the place. Makoto had seen jail cells more inviting than this... still, this crappy little apartment had meant enough to Ami that they had just had a big fight over it. Makoto sighed. There was probably something going on here that she had yet to understand.

The sound of a key turning in the lock had Makoto jumping off the couch. It was obvious who it was, but Makoto still had to ask.

"Ami-chan, is that you?"

"Mako-chan? You're still here!"

Mako was annoyed at the surprise in Ami's tone until she saw the relief on Ami's face. Their next words came out simultaneously and canceled each other out.

"I'm sorry."

There was an awkward pause before the absurdity of the moment caught up to them. Makoto laughed first and held her arms out. Ami stepped into the embrace without hesitation.

"Feeling better, Ami?"

"Somewhat. Thank you for asking. You want to start, or should I?"

Makoto blurted out her apology in response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I know I was being really pushy."

"It's okay, Mako." A quick squeeze emphasized Ami's forgiveness. "That's fair, given the circumstances. I mean, I knew it was just heartburn, but you didn't. I'm sorry I scared you. "

"I wasn't talking about the heartburn thing."

Makoto felt Ami nod into her shoulder.

"I know. For what it's worth, I don't think you were being too pushy. Really. I need to be pushed sometimes. If it were up to me, nothing would ever happen. I'd just go around in circles going nowhere..."

Makoto took Ami's frown as a sign that she should nudge Ami out of her current thought pattern. "So, are we ready to talk now, love?"

Ami paused a moment before she nodded. "Where do we start?"

Makoto took Ami's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down next to each other.

"Wherever you want. I guess asking you to move in with me wasn't such a good idea?"

"No. That's fine. It's not that I don't want to. I want to. I really do. I know how much it would make you happy. That scared me."

Makoto couldn't make heads or tails of that contradictory statement. The only thing she understood was that Ami was afraid of something.

"Scared? About what?"

"I don't want to disappoint you. I know I'm a difficult person to be around. I don't want to... I don't know... make things worse. I don't want to trap you with me. Living together...Do we want to risk that?"

"We've known each other for almost fifteen years now. We've seen each other through thick and thin. I know who you are. Trust me on that." Makoto shrugged "Yeah, it's going to be a change, but I think we can deal with it together."

Ami pushed on like she hadn't heard a word.

"...and it's not fair to you. I know how much the idea of 'home' means to you. You used to talk about it all the time back when we were walking home from school, or at the Crown. You'd get that starry look in your eyes whenever you talked about how you'd wait for your husband to come home after work. He would bring you roses and appreciate the nice meal you'd made... and, well... I know that I'm not going to live up to that. My work schedule alone... that's just the tip of the iceberg. Face it, I'm not good for you, Mako. I can't stand the thought of dragging you down with me. Maybe we should really reconsider this."

Makoto paused and considered everything Ami had just laid out. As usual, the genius was right...

Wait. No. This was silly. They were adults now. Childish daydreams were nice, but they weren't real. Reality wasn't perfect, hell, that's why people had dreams for in the first place.

Dammit. Ami was impossible to argue with. Makoto was getting frustrated with this whole conversation until the pieces all fell into place.

"Wait, Ami. Stop. Listen to yourself! Are you still talking about moving in together?"

"Yes! Of course I am! What else could I be talking about?" Ami snapped back defensively.

Makoto looked at her girlfriend and waited patiently for her to see the truth. If she was paying attention, Makoto could just about see the exact moment when Ami figured out what was really bothering her.

Ah. There it was.

Ami's shoulders relaxed and she slumped forward a bit. Her hand played at her collar, as it so often did.

"...no. You're right. I am talking about something else aren't I? I'm worrying over nothing and everything all at once. I'm sorry, Mako. I went too far again, didn't I?"

Makoto pulled Ami into another hug. "It's okay, Ami. You don't need to apologize. Take your time, back to the beginning. What's going on?"

Ami took a deep breath. Makoto was glad that it seemed to help.

"I was thinking that things are great right now. I'm happy. Really, truly happy. Living together could complicate things so much. What if we break up?"

"I don't know. I honestly try not to think about the 'what-ifs'. Anything could happen at any time. It doesn't matter to me. I just know that I love you. I know things aren't going to be perfect, and that's okay by me. I look forward to it, even. Whatever happens, we can work it out. I believe in us."

Ami didn't respond. There was another length of silence. Makoto flushed, surprised at how vulnerable she allowed herself to become just now. A bead of sweat tickled down the back of her neck, and she wiped it away absently. Ami was still just sitting there, her face an unreadable blank.

Makoto resisted the urge to make a joke or to just say something to move things along. Just when her willpower was about to break, Ami gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"So, do you still want to do this?"

Surprise caused Makoto to ask yet another obvious question. "Do what? Move in together? I mean, I do, but only if you want to."

Ami's blue eyes were now focused clearly on Makoto's own. "Yes. I believe in us, too. Thank you Mako. I'm in love. I'm glad it's with you. "

* * *

 _A.N._

 _And then those two dorks rented a u-haul and lived happily ever after._

 _Yeah, no. Since when was any relationship ever that easy? Stay turned for the next chapter, coming in apx. 2 weeks._

 _Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews and PM always appreciated._

 _Chapter cover art:_ _SM Crystal ep 16 screencap - memory of Ami's father walking out._


	7. Darkest Before Dawn - 626

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 626 - Darkest Before Dawn : wherein Makoto wants to protect Ami, but can't._

* * *

Makoto frowned. Some sixth sense had disturbed her sleep tonight. She looked beside her. Sure enough, Ami was lost in a nightmare.

Again.

It was obvious to Makoto at a glance. She'd seen this often enough. The tense muscles, the furrowed brow, the grinding teeth. Makoto considered shaking Ami awake, but she had sworn not to. The last time she had tried, Ami had tried to strangle her. Makoto had almost passed out from lack of oxygen before Ami fully woke out of whatever nightmare world she was in. The bruises had been visible on Makoto's throat for days and Ami apologetic for weeks.

Makoto had to swear up and down to never try that again before Ami even felt comfortable sleeping in the same bed together again.

Looking at Ami now, Makoto was tempted to break that promise, as she always was. And like always, she stopped herself. She'd made a promise. She couldn't break Ami's trust like that.

Wherever Ami was, she was suffering and alone and that was that. Makoto felt a twinge of guilt that this didn't bother her very much anymore. It used to, back when they first moved in together. Every unconscious whimper used to send a knife through her heart. That was months ago. Everything was new and more intense back then. It used to be this exact whirlwind of emotions at least once a week.

Confusion, never being sure what was going on.

Anxiety, never knowing when she'd wake up to her girlfriend screaming.

Anger, that Ami could never explain why.

Then, finally, the frustration that set in when Makoto realized there was nothing she could do to protect Ami in any way, shape, or form.

She still felt the same way today, more or less. It still bothered her to see Ami like this , but she was used to it now. Over time, little by little, Makoto could feel her own heart start to scar over. It was tougher. Stronger now. Makoto wasn't sure if this was a good thing. The intensity of the early days felt more honest than the casual numbness she was feeling now. There was no way to say if this was better or worse.

At least the nightmares were less frequent these days though Makoto knew that they would never really go away. She sighed. There was no point staying here now that she was awake. This was a no-win situation. She slipped out of bed and left Ami to her nightmares. There wasn't anything she could do to help anyways. It was completely irrational, but right now, Makoto was feeling almost angry with Ami for being... this.

No, she didn't mean that. Makoto knew better. It wasn't Ami's fault, either. This shouldn't hurt her personally, but it did. Makoto was the Solider of Protection, yet there was nothing she could do to protect the one she loved most.

Argh.

The condo was too stuffy right now. Makoto stepped out onto the balcony for some air. She bounced up and down on her heels to try to distract herself. She did some exercises to try to settle down.

Then, she gave up. It was an uphill battle. Makoto leaned on the balcony railing and stared out over the sleeping city, letting her mind wander as it would. She idly wished that there was a god she could make a deal with - to trade places with Ami. How would Ami handle things if the situation were reversed?

That was silly though. Ami was the woman she loved. Everything that had happened had made her into who she was today. Would Makoto willingly trade that for anything? Would she actually make that deal with God? To somehow take this pain away from Ami?

Life had dealt Ami a horrible hand. And coming from the clingy, dependent orphan since age seven - that said something. They both had their own issues, but at least neither of them were facing life alone anymore. This was a pointless thought exercise anyways. Life was what it was. She couldn't join Ami in her nightmares. She couldn't experience the pain for her. All she could do was be there in the morning when she woke up.

The morning... Makoto blinked hard. How long had she been lost in thought out here? It was dark when she came outside, but now the sky was transitioning into a beautiful world canvas of pink and orange. For all her melancholy, the beauty of the world still took Makoto's breath away. There was something wonderful about how, despite everything, the Earth kept on spinning. The night might be dark, but it always ended. The dawn always came. The sun always rose.

Life went on, for better or for worse... and there was no reason why it couldn't be for the better today.

"Mako? Mako!"

Makoto heard Ami's panicked voice from inside the bedroom. Ami must be awake now. Makoto was glad. There was something she wanted to show her. She headed back inside. Ami hugged her fiercely the instant she was in range.

"Makoto! You're here! I'm sorry, I woke up and..."

She held onto Ami until Ami's breathing slowed and her heartbeat calmed to a reasonable pace. Ami didn't need her to do anything more. Ami just needed her to be there.

Makoto smiled. That was worth something. Ami smiled back. That was worth everything.

"Shh...it's ok. I'm here" Makoto took Ami's hand and kissed it softly. "Good morning, Ami. You're awake? Good. Throw on a shirt and come with me. There's the most beautiful sunrise happening right now that I think you'd enjoy."

* * *

 _A.N.  
A good number of these ficlets have songs associated with the plot. For this chapter, the inspiration started in Placebo- Running Up that Hill_

 _To anyone who feels like they can relate to either Mako or Ami in this fic, *hugs*._


	8. Hanakotoba - 730

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 730 - Hanakotoba :_ _wherein Makoto reflects on her dreams versus her reality and Ami finds a way to bridge the gap._

* * *

Makoto was used to going home to an empty house. She grew up living alone for most of her life and she was very good at it. There was a routine she'd had since she was a teenager. Get in the front door, take off her shoes, check on the plants, dinner, dishes, practice a few kata, maybe a quick workout, shower, and bed.

She lived with Ami now; things should have been different, but they really weren't. Ami's work rotation was largely unpredictable, and Makoto still came home to an empty house more often than not. Occasionally, Makoto wouldn't see her for days when things were particularly hectic. Besides, even if Ami was physically in the condo, the threat of her on-call phone going off never really let her relax and be fully present anyways.

Ami had referred to herself as Schrödinger's Girlfriend once when Makoto commented on her insane work schedule. That was both an attempt at self-deprecating humour and a sincere apology. Makoto didn't get the reference, but she understood the intent well enough. It was difficult to ever get mad at Ami, much less stay mad at her. It wasn't really her fault anyways. She was a doctor – her patients were a priority. Still, it was an undeniable drag on their relationship that Ami was so busy.

The good news was that Makoto herself actually kept very similar hours. She was able to devote herself to her bakery without feeling any guilt about it. 4 am starts to bake the day's bread were rough, but at least she had the freedom to head home any time after the lunch rush. She had a good, solid crew of employees and her night manager in particular was a real gem. They could be trusted to run the day-to-day business of the bakery in her absence. In fact, they were practically a second family to her anyways. Maybe that was why Makoto often found that she stayed at work the whole day too. It was better than going home to nobody.

Strange how that had never used to bother her before.

No, that wasn't true. It had always bothered her. She'd just learned to fight through it on her own. She was just being a little extra bitter about it because it was her and Ami's anniversary today.

It should have been a special day, but really, it wasn't. She hadn't seen Ami since the beginning of the week. Makoto wasn't even sure when Ami would be home next. When she was younger, Makoto used to have this sweet silly dream about what her future anniversaries would be like. Her then-faceless husband would come home from whatever high-paying job he had. He would bring her a beautiful bouquet of flowers and then they would sit down to enjoy the amazing meal that Makoto prepared.

It was a nice dream. The very picture of domestic bliss. Sort of funny how life works out.

Melancholy started to set in. Let the fight begin.

Makoto distracted herself with the day-to-day business of her bakery. Wiping the counter, rearranging the displays, brewing tea for all her employees, so on and so forth. Simple, normal, everyday business.

The mindless hum of routine gave her yet another chance to daydream. She had Ami now - a significant upgrade from her teenage self's faceless husband. Ami was sweet and loving and exciting and sexy and just so much better than anyone she'd ever imagined.

Too bad she was never around.

Maybe, just for today, Ami would somehow decide that being with Makoto was more important than work. Maybe she would just somehow be able to drop whatever doctor thing she was doing, and run out the door. Ami would then burst in through the bakery's front door because she couldn't stand to be away from her girlfriend anymore. She'd come and sweep Makoto off her feet with a kiss and loudly proclaim her love. All her employees and customers would be cheering at this point.

And since she was just dreaming anyways, Makoto added in a massive bouquet of flowers. She wasn't sure where Ami would get those from, but why the heck not? This was just a dream anyways.

Makoto sighed. Daydreams were a nice escape from reality, but at the end of the day, Ami wasn't here. She was busy following her dreams and saving lives. Makoto shouldn't be so selfish and force Ami to choose, even in her dreams. They were adults now. They would make it work, somehow. Her relationship with Ami meant more to her than some silly daydream. She could stand to go home to a cold and empty apartment now and again for her love's sake.

The bell at the bakery's entrance chimed and Makoto jumped. For a split second, she was hoping that it really was Ami and that wishes came true.

A bicycle courier walked in instead holding a large manila envelope.

"Good evening, I have a delivery here for a Kino Makoto-san?"

"That's me."

The courier passed a clipboard over the counter.

"Sign here, please."

Makoto did so and accepted the envelope. It was from Juuban Medical University Hospital. Strange... why would Ami's workplace be sending her mail? As if it weren't enough that they were working Ami to the point of ridiculousness, they had to invade her personal space now...

Makoto ripped the envelope open a little harder than she'd intended.

Oh...

There was no message inside, just a simple drawing of a flower arrangement. It looked like a quick sketch, but the lines were still neat and precise. It was clearly Ami's handiwork. She looked closer at the flowers. A spray of blue forget-me-nots twined with little fuzzy white flowers. It took a moment for Makoto to identify them as edelweiss.

True Love wrapped around Courage. Makoto understood the message. Ami always knew what to say to make her feel better. Makoto smiled, thinking back on her idle daydream. A bouquet of flowers, just what she was wishing for. Interesting... she hadn't known that Ami could actually draw. It was nice to be able to learn something new about her love even after all this time.

Strange how it had never come up before? No, wait, never mind. Ami's father. It made sense that artistic talent would be a bit of a private subject for Ami. Makoto's heart gave a small flutter as the sketch took on another layer of meaning. Makoto felt privileged to be the one that Ami opened up to like this. She felt like she should do something to acknowledge the gift she'd just received.

Oh! Of course! Makoto would have smacked herself on the forehead if she weren't busy vaulting out from behind the counter.

"Wait!" Makoto ran outside after the bike courier. She was in luck; he was still outside taking a breather.

"Sorry to interrupt your break, but would you be able to take a return package for me, please?"

The courier agreed for a reasonable fee. Makoto hurried back inside and packed a small dinner. A pair of sandwiches, a slice of cake, and a takeaway cup of Ami's favourite ice coffee. She handed it off with instructions to deliver it to the blue-haired doctor only.

There. Dinner and flowers. Makoto chuckled to herself as the courier sped off. It might take hard work and compromise, but there was no denying that her dreams had come true today. Makoto had seen to it personally.

* * *

 _After work that night..._

Makoto held the sketch in her hands, basking in the warmth of its message once again. It was lovely. Maybe it might look nice hanging in the hallway? She'll have to ask Ami about it whenever she gets home.

She turned the drawing over, thinking to measure it for a frame. Oops. She hadn't noticed this before. There was a little surprise on the back. Ami had signed her name there, right above an adorable little doodle of a chibi cactus. It stood tall on two comically large feet and winked at her cheekily.

There was also a well-detailed flower blooming on its head. Makoto thought a moment. Ami didn't tend to do things randomly.

A cactus flower. That tugged at Makoto's memory. Cactus flowers had their own meaning too. Now what was it?

She was halfway to the bookshelf to grab ' _Hanakotoba! Guide to the Language of Flowers'_ when she the answer came to her.

Cactus Flower – sexual desire. Lust.

Makoto did a double take on the cactus doodle. In fact, all together... the whole thing looked really rather...

ECCHI!

Makoto burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears formed.

Oii... that's an entirely different another type of daydream right there. Ami was definitely going to get it whenever she gets home.

It was entirely within her power to make some of Ami's dreams come true, too.

* * *

 _A.N.  
_

 _Chapter cover art: One questionable cactus doodle, signed "亜美"._

 _So concludes Year 2 of Mako and Ami's relationship._ _Stay tuned in two weeks for the start of Year 3._

 _Day 733 - Part of a Complete Breakfast: wherein Makoto's talents are greatly appreciated._

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews and PM always welcome._


	9. Part of a Complete Breakfast - 739

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 739 - Part of a Complete Breakfast: wherein Makoto enjoys making use of her talent_

Note: Chapter rated M for sexually suggestive themes. You've been "warned".  
Full explicit director's cut version can be found on Archive Of Our Own titled "Ami and Makoto: Part of a Complete Breakfast".

* * *

 _Skree!_

The sound of a knife scraping roughly against a plate cut through the small apartment. There it went. The legendary control and discipline of Mizuno Ami, totally shattered by a mere gesture and a low cut tank top.

Makoto smirked and stretched her arms up again, giving her shoulders a roll for good measure. She watched with no false modesty as Ami's eyes focused hard her very ample cleavage. The same hands that preformed complex surgeries with literal life-or-death stakes were now having trouble handling a butter knife.

Good thing there were no patients around to see this.

"Um... Mako-chan..." If Ami blushed any harder, Makoto was sure she'd burst a blood vessel. "Did we have any plans for today?"

"It's your day off, Ami." Makoto replied innocently, "I thought we could spend some time together? I know there's that new aquarium you've been wanting to check out."

"Ah. Yes. It's kind of you to remember that... just, um, was there anything else you might want to do? It is your day off as well, after all."

Makoto took a sip of her orange juice and very deliberately licked the sweetness off her lips before answering.

"I've got some ideas, nothing concrete. Maybe something we'd both enjoy?"

"Oh? Really?" Ami's voice came out as a prepubescent sounding squeak. Her eyes never left Makoto's lips the whole time.

 _POP!_

"Yaah!"

Ami yelped, the pop of the toaster shocking her out of her apparently very vivid imagination. Makoto couldn't help laughing out loud. Ami had almost fallen off her chair just now. That was too cute.

"Ah, it sounds like my toast is ready then." Makoto pushed up off the table, bending forward just a little bit more than was necessary "I'll be right back, precious." She enjoyed the extra sway she put into her hips as she walked away. She knew Ami would notice.

Makoto took her sweet time fetching the toast. That would give Ami plenty of time to imagine exactly what she had planned for today. Sure enough, Ami was blushing hard and staring deep into her coffee when she returned.

This was too much fun, she could practically feel the sexual tension from across the room... and all of it was for her. Makoto got a wicked idea to add even more fuel to the fire.

"Oh, excuse me Ami. I'm going to need to borrow that."

Makoto leaned over behind Ami's chair and reached for the butter knife. She pretended not to notice how Ami's breathing got heavier as she got closer. She ignored Ami's involuntary shiver when Makoto's hair fell over the bare skin of her shoulders. No comment on the little gasp Ami let out when Makoto "accidentally" brushed her hand against her forearm.

If could have been any one of those little things, but to be completely fair, the last straw probably came when pressed her breasts up against Ami's back.

Ami's reserve broke. Her hand shot out and stopped Makoto from taking the butter knife. Makoto grinned. Ami was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be... and right now, she wanted it bad. Makoto could hear it in Ami's voice - soft and dark as wine.

"Mako-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you know exactly what you'd like to do today. Perhaps you'd like to share?"

Ami was showing remarkable restraint still, her every move careful and measured down to the act of drawing breath. It was a good sign. This wouldn't be long now.

Makoto grinned. She had Ami right where she wanted her.

"Well since you asked so nicely. Here's what I'm thinking..." Makoto leaned down, her lips ghosting over Ami's neck as she whispered "I want you in the bedroom. Right now. And I want to be screaming your name when I come."

Makoto strode off to the bedroom without waiting for an answer. She knew without a doubt that Ami would be coming right after her.

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control to not jump out of her chair and ravish her girlfriend right then and there.

Every ounce of self-control not to kiss Makoto's neck mark this beautiful, astonishing woman as hers.

To feel the firmness of her breasts in her hands and hear Makoto's response as she rolled her thumb over its sensitive points.

To shove Makoto up against the wall and feel Makoto grind against her, hot and heavy.

To slide her hand between Makoto's legs and make her scream out her name...

Ami took off her glasses and placed them carefully on the table.

Self-control. That's why she wasn't doing any of those things right now. It wouldn't be proper. She should at least wait until Makoto got to the bedroom before jumping her like some horny animal. She bit her lip. The bedroom wasn't far, but the way that Makoto was walking there was trying her patience.

Seriously. Those legs... those hips... that confident strut. None of that should be possible. Makoto was a goddess personified. Ami stared after Makoto in awe. Her heart beat harder at the thought of what this woman meant to her. Makoto was hers.

What was that last thing she said again?

 _...and I want to be screaming your name when I come._

Ami gulped, a slow smile spreading across her face. Makoto wanted her. Out of everyone on this pale blue dot, Makoto wanted to be with her.

This beautiful, sensual, strong, brave, incredible, sensitive goddess returned her feelings.

This was real.

Amazing.

She was still sitting and staring when Makoto got to the bedroom door. Ami was mesmerized by the way she leaned so casually on the door frame. How did she make such a simple, pointless action seem so incredibly sexy?

Magic. It had to be magic.

Makoto's laugh broke Ami out of her thoughts. "Ami-chan, if you're not interested, I'm sure we can find something else to do today…"

Oh, hell no. Ami was up and throwing herself at Makoto in an instant. Makoto caught her easily with a welcoming kiss. Together, they stumbled laughing into the bedroom. What little clothing they were wearing to begin with came off in a hurry.

There was no need for prelude or foreplay. The kisses went straight from teasing and playful to hot and urgent. Ami knew Makoto would be ready for her by now. She simply shoved Makoto down so that Makoto was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Actions spoke louder than words. Ami knew that but she still had something to say before she got started. Just two simple words. She knelt down in front of Makoto and whispered her two words reverently.

"I'm yours."

Ami lost herself in the moment after that.

* * *

 _\- To be continued explicitly on Archive of Our Own -_

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Now there's a way to get the day off to a good start._

 _As stated in the opening notes, the action sequence of this chapter has been parsed out into a separate story._

 _"Ami and Makoto: Part of a Complete Breakfast" by TheDrifter available now on ArchiveofOurOwn._

 _Chapter cover art: one wholesome looking breakfast - with coffee._


	10. A Very Senshi Thanksgiving - 794

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 794 - A Very Senshi Thanksgiving : wherein Makoto embraces the thanksgiving spirit with typical Mako enthusiasm.  
_

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner. It sounded like a good idea.

At least it did when Makoto first heard about it three weeks ago. It had been a slow day in the bakery and her newest employee, a Canadian expat, had been waxing nostalgic about how much she missed her family. This was her first year out of the country for the holidays. Apparently, thanksgiving was a little different overseas. Less a civic holiday about public service and more about giving thanks for everything in general. While there were lots of similarities, it was one of the differences that caught Makoto's imagination. The food: Turkey, yams, mashed potatoes, gravy, so on and so forth. Her Canadian employee went on in great detail. She was definitely nostalgic for more than just family.

Well, it idea that Makoto could get behind. Labour Thanksgiving was the day she paid out her employees' yearly profit sharing bonuses. She had already been in the habit of doing an employee dinner that day – to say thanks for another year together. It shouldn't be that big a deal to take it one step further : a big North American style dinner with all her friends.

Yeah.. that sounded awesome. It would be fun to try something different.

Ultimately, it was the idea of getting everyone together that excited Makoto the most. There was something soul-satisfying about providing for her people. That it helped her new employee with her homesickness was a happy bonus. Makoto could empathize with being alone in a new city.

All in all, Thanksgiving sounded like a good idea.

That was her opinion as of three weeks ago.

Her opinion as of two weeks ago, was that she might have bitten off more than she could chew. It was surprisingly difficult to buy a good sized turkey in Tokyo. Eventually, one of her restaurant contacts did her a favour. Thanks to a last minute cancellation, she was able to get in an order with a local farm for 25 pounds of fresh pasture-raised goodness.

Excellent.

There were tons of other little details to consider, but Makoto handled them easily. This is what she was good at afterall. Cooking was her _thing_.

As of one week ago, she was raring to go. Makoto had a game plan and couldn't wait to put it into action. Recipes were picked out, supplies were purchased and everyone she loved was planning to attend. Makoto was even going to shut down her bakery for the day for her private function. This was going to be awesome!

And now, here they were. The big day.

Today, Makoto found that her opinion had morphed from _"Yay! Thanksgiving Dinner"_ to " _oh unholy hell,_ _what did I get myself into?"_

The exact moment when her opinion had changed coincided with the exact moment that Usagi had turned up at the bakery. _Of course_ she was here to help! She had the day off she couldn't let her Mako-chan take care of everything all by herself. Nope! In the name of the moon, they were going to make this the Best. Thanksgiving. Ever.

Usagi was so sweet and genuine that Makoto ignored the years of experience in her head screaming ' _No! No! No_!'. There was no denying that Usagi meant well. Usagi always meant well.

Soon enough, well-meaning Usagi was in her kitchen turning her carefully co-ordinated game plan into beautiful chaos. There really was no one in the world quite like Usagi.

Makoto was thankful for that. For all the craziness, it was still nice to see Usagi. It always was.

Eventually, Makoto got things settled and put Usagi to work scooping out muffin batter. The simple repetitive task kept Usagi out of her hair, and Usagi was beyond thrilled to be useful.

All was well, until about 3 seconds ago. Makoto was pulling some of Usagi's handiwork out of the oven when she hear the other girl start wailing.

"Oh my gosh! Mako-chaaaannnn! I can't find my ring!"

They searched and searched. It wasn't on the floor, it wasn't in the sink. It wasn't in any of the ingredient bins or the the fridge or the oven.

That left only one conclusion. There was only one place they didn't check.

The ring was inside one of the 120 chocolate muffins cooling on the rack.

Well...damn. Now what?

Thankfully, she was dating a genius. Makoto picked up the phone. There was only one thing to do when she had a problem she couldn't solve alone: call Ami.

* * *

Ami stormed into the bakery a half hour later with a large hardcase and an uncharacteristic scowl. Just in time too - Usagi had already eaten her way through a half dozen already in her search for the ring. There had to be a better solution.

Makoto immediately pressed a hot cup of coffee into her grouchy girlfriend's hands. Now was not the time to argue with Ami over her caffeine consumption. A few sips later, Ami's brain rebooted into human mode. She was all smiles again as she got to work. The mysterious case was lifted up onto the counter its latches opened with a series of sharp clicks.

Makoto couldn't help really shouldn't be surprised by these things anymore.

"Yes, so Usagi..." Ami instructed as she tightened the straps of a round combat helmet under her chin. "I need you to put as many muffins as you can into the microwave please? When I say go, give me 15 seconds at high power. That should do. In theory, this shouldn't cause any arcing...Makoto please stand by the power switch just in case I'm wrong?"

Usagi started to do as Ami said while Makoto continued to stare. She peered into the futuristic-looking gadget attached to the helmet. It was difficult to resist the urge to poke the big lens that was now set dead centre in Ami's face.

"Is something wrong Mako?" Ami tilted her head to the side questioningly. The helmet and oversized goggles strapped to her face made her look more like a bobblehead than usual.

Note to self: Ami wearing military hardware was incredibly adorable. Makoto burst out laughing.

"Wow, Ami! What's with the uh...whatever those are?"

"Thermal vision goggles." The headgear slipped downwards. Ami was forced to readjust, prompting another fit of giggles from Makoto. "I had them lying around. Needed them for a side project."

"For who? The JSDF?"

"Oh, no no, nothing like that. Just something Hotaru and I came up with. You'd be amazed at what you can buy on the internet."

Ok. Adorable _and_ terrifying. That raised a whole host of questions Makoto wasn't sure she wanted answers to. She hurried off and shoved about 10 muffins into the microwave while Ami transitioned into lecture mode.

"So I'm thinking the ring is gold, yes? I'm hoping that the microwaves bouncing off of it will heat up the surrounding gluten matrix via to noticeable degree. That or the ring itself will heat up via convection and again, heat up to a noticeable degree. Either way, we should be able to spot it with these. I've never done this before, so I'm not really sure what's going to happen! Let's find out!" Ami sounded downright gleeful as she pushed a button near her ear. "Ok Usagi. 15 seconds. Go."

Makoto couldn't help by be reminded of Sailor Mercury in the moment. Both she and Usagi followed Ami's instructions instinctively the way they always did. They went though the process 5 times before they hit the jackpot. She and Usagi cheered. Ami took a small bow, then sweet angel of mercy that she was, convinced Usagi to come with her to the store to pick up more napkins.

Makoto waved goodbye to her girls as they left the kitchen. She made sure to stand in front of the box clearly labelled "Napkins" all the while. The list of things she was thankful for today grew to include 'ability to tell white lies'.

Onto the next task. Those squashes weren't going to roast themselves now were they?

* * *

 _Later that night_

It was a miracle. After the mini-crisis with Usagi's ring, there were only another three disasters throughout the day. One involved a bunch of exploding chestnuts, and the other two involved Minako. Clean up was going to be a nightmare but it was so worth it. Right now, all was well. The guests were all here, nothing was on fire and things were going smoothly. Another half hour or so until the turkey was done. Everything else was in the warming oven and ready to go. There was nothing left to do but enjoy the moment.

Makoto took it all in gladly. The room was full of her people. Her staff, her friends, friends of her friends. Everyone was here.

Something special was happening. Makoto could feel it in her heart.

She wandered around the party, wanting to experience it all. Snippets of conversation caught her ear as she drifted about.

" _Wow. It smells amazing in here!"_

" _...I kid you not, our milk comes in bags!"_

" _So, how did you meet Kino-san?"_

Makoto blushed, suddenly aware that she was really the only common link between the diverse group of people gathered here today.

Case in point: Michru and Umino were deep in conversation over by the appetizers. She watched Umino take a slice off a rustic persimmon loaf and offer it to Michiru with a flourish. Michiru accepted it with her typical grace, then to Makoto's surprise, took a giant undignified bite. How odd to see two such separate parts of her life intersecting. Makoto tried to imagine what kind of conversation those two would have, but came up with nothing. Judging by how relaxed Michiru seemed and how Umino had his head held high, they had managed to find common ground just fine.

A set of flailing hands caught her eye. There was a lively group in the middle of the room that included Setsuna, little Hotaru and some of her bakery employees. Of course Minako was in the middle of it all showing off some children's drawings that must have been dropped off at her police station this morning. The one that was causing her inordinate amounts of laughter was one where some kid had drawn a Tokyo PD officer standing heroically on a rooftop with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. The officer in the drawing was wearing a Sailor V mask. Makoto laughed as well. The drawing was pretty on point. She idly wondered if Ami had received any drawings at the hospital for Labour Thanksgiving.

Hmmm, now where did Ami wander off to?

Makoto searched for her girlfriend out of habit. It wasn't too shocking to find Ami off by herself near the fire exit – she normally needed to sneak off for a bit of alone time during social gatherings. That wasn't cause for concern until Makoto realized that she wasn't the only person who had spotted Ami.

Shinozaki must have been looking for her as well. He was now making a beeline to where Ami was standing. No way Makoto could get over there fast enough to intercept.

Those two had to meet sooner or later. Given all the crying she had done on Shinozaki's shoulder over the years because of Ami, Makoto had hoped for 'later'. This was not going to go well.

She watched, tension mounting as Shinozaki approached Ami's corner.

OK, so far so good. They were shaking hands and -

And crap.

Ami winced. Shinkozaki must have her hand in a crushing grip. He was clearly saying something to Ami that she didn't like. Her expression turned from a surprised grimace to an ice-cold determination as she responded. Whatever they were saying to each other, they were both dead serious.

Makoto's stomach tied itself in knots. She started to walk over and to save what she could of the situation. She only made it half way. Rei appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away by the arm into the kitchen instead.

"Rei-chan! What gives?"

Rei merely held a finger up to her lips, then pointed back at Ami and Shinozaki.

Makoto continued to watch helplessly. Her big brother and the love of her life were still glaring daggers at each other. All of a sudden, they started laughing. Shinozaki clapped Ami on the back. Ami blushed and buried her face in her hands the way Ami does. They shook hands again. This time, it was an actual gesture of friendship rather than a pissing contest.

Makoto let out the breath she was holding. She'd have to ask Ami what that was all about later, but for now, she was just thankful to see two of the most important people in her life getting along.

"I had a feeling that would all work out ok." Rei smiled "You alright there Mako-chan?"

"That went better than I expected. I'm so glad. I've been dreading this since Ami and I got back together." Makoto whistled. "Thanks for grabbing me before I went over there and ruined the moment or whatever. Good call."

"Of course! Ami's a big girl. She can stand up for herself. Double that if you're involved. It's good for her to be challenged every so often." Rei winked and nudged Makoto squarely in the ribs "Besides, tell me you didn't enjoy seeing all that drama even just a little."

"Shush you! I'm not admitting anything!" Makoto waved Rei off even as a telltale flush crept across her face."Ok, fine, it is kind of nice but I wish that it wasn't necessary. Shinozaki's just looking out for me. He always does."

"Ah, men." Rei rolled her eyes a little at that last word. "That is sweet though. He cares about you deeply."

"And I for him. He's precious to me. I wonder what he said to Ami?"

A soft voice answered from the doorway.

"He said that if I ever hurt you again, he'd hunt me down and break my hands. Amongst other things." Ami walked over to the sink and started washing her hands. "Shinozaki is a very creative man."

"Oh no." Makoto groaned. "That's terrible. What did you say? He didn't squeeze too hard did he?"

"I'm fine Mako-chan. See?" Ami circled a wet finger in front of Makoto's eyes then poked her right on the nose. "I said that I agreed, then I gave him tips on how to do it. Break bones I mean – it's not as easy as it looks."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this. Want me to go talk to him?"

"No. It's fair. From his perspective I'm the one that slept with you then dumped you right after. I disappeared for 6 years without any sort of explanation. He's got every right to be concerned." Ami shrugged. "Please don't worry. I like Shinozaki. We understand each other perfectly well. Afterall, we both have the same interests at heart."

Rei laughed.

"See Mako-chan? I told you it'd be alright to sit this one out."

Makoto sniffled, feeling herself get a little teary-eyed. "You guys are the best!" She glomped onto Rei before Rei could escape. Rei deserved it. Her other arm reached out for Ami. Ami needed to be hugged too.

"Not fair! Why weren't we invited?"  
"Shove over! Make room for us!"

Two more bodies jumped into the impromptu group hug. Usagi and Minako's enthusiasm bowled everyone over - literally. Makoto found herself at the bottom of a massive senshi pile up.

"What the hell?" Rei was the first to try to restore some semblance of order to the chaos "I thought I banned you two from the kitchen!"

"Nope! Doesn't count. We're hugging Mako-chan!"  
"Yeah! Doesn't count! This is way more important than your silly rules Rei-chan!"

"It's ok! It's ok! This is perfect." Makoto found a way to squeeze both Usagi and Minako in her arms. There were definite advantages to being so much taller than everyone else. "I'm glad you guys are all here..." She had gone from teary-eyed to full blown tears by now. Makoto wiped her face off on someone's shirt – hopefully before anyone noticed. Luckily, the oven timer went off, distracting Makoto from her decidedly over the top sappiness. "I mean, I'm going to need everyone here to help me carry the food out."

Makoto pulled herself together. She put on her metaphorical chef hat and got everyone organized. Usagi was sent out with a loaf of still-warm bread to corral everyone to the dinner table. Rei and Minako were each sent out with side dishes. A giant family sized smoked duck and cranberry salad went with Rei. Assorted croquettes and green beans went with Minako. Ami stayed behind, ladling out bowls of soup while Makoto herself shoved the chestnut rice stuffing back into the turkey for presentation purposes.

She was so focused on trying not to burn herself on any of the hot metal surfaces that she didn't notice Ami sneak up behind her. Small hands snaked around her waist and pulled her gently away from her task. Ami pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek – right where her tears had been. Makoto shuffled sheepishly, knowing that she could never hide anything from her partner.

Ami didn't say anything. She didn't need to; Makoto saw it in her eyes. Ami understood exactly how wonderfully overwhelming this was for her. Food. Friends. Family. Makoto had learned long ago to never take any of it for granted. The little half smile on Ami's face when she stepped back was one of support and acceptance.

She gave Makoto a long look before walking across the kitchen and picking up a tray loaded with soup bowls.

"Come out when you're ready." Ami turned at the door. The soup she was carrying sloshed about but miraculously, nothing spilled. "I think I speak for everyone when I say: We're all thankful for you too."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _In the spirit of thanksgiving:_

 _Thanks to my science adviser Leyla Zind for humouring me with an actual answer when I ask stupid questions about muffins and electricity. My wife especially appreciated the warning about not hooking up baked goods to car batteries._  
 _Thanks to my wife tiffanywillow for the prompt that started this wierdness in the first place. "Hey! What If Usagi dropped her ring in muffin batter? Write me a story about that!" - your wish is my command apparently._  
 _Thanks to Balambfish for the beta reading as usual. Marvel at the lack of typos and tense errors that characterized the original draft._

 _and of course, to all of you: Thank you for reading!_

 _Headcanon Alert: The basis for Shinozaki's reaction to Ami is based on events that occur in my fan fiction cinematic universe prior to this story (See also: "Dark and Stormy Night","Ami's Story" and Walking Towards Light" in my profile).  
_  
 _Long, long story short, Ami's summation that she slept with Mako, dumped her, then took off for 6 years without saying anything is technically 100% accurate. Mako was heart broken and had a fairly rough time dealing with it. (see also: The Lovers of Kino Makoto"). Shinozaki was there to support Mako during that time. Now, nearly 10 years later, Mako's clearly forgiven Ami, but Shinozaki hasn't forgotten. Someone's got to make sure Mako doesn't get her big sweet heart broken again by some unworthy jerk...As Mako's unofficial big brother type person, Shinozaki takes that job very seriously._

* * *

 _Bonus:_

 _Food is kind of my thing, so here's the menu for Mako's dinner:_

 _Mixed greens with smoked duck, fennel, candied walnuts and nashi pear + cranberry vinagerette_  
 _Turkey with chestnut rice stuffing_  
 _Assorted croquettes (Mashed potato, pumpkin, etc)_  
 _Kobocha-miso squash soup_  
 _Green beans with sesame dry fried tofu crumble_  
 _Persimmon loaf (try the James Beard recipe on Google - it's fantastic)_  
 _and of course,_  
 _120 chocolate muffins, so that everyone has something to take home. Mako's just a giant sweetheart like that._


	11. Paging Dr Mizuno - 1071

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1071 - Paging Dr. Mizuno: wherein Ami is surprised by Makoto, and vice versa_

* * *

One of the first things Makoto learned about owning her own business was there were always surprises. Success or failure lay in the ability to deal with the unexpected. Today's surprise was a large rush order. Lunch for 50 - sandwiches, drinks, treats, the works - to be delivered to Juuban Medical University Hospital by noon for some kind of corporate business luncheon. Makoto wasn't sure who the heck would leave this kind of order to the last minute but she didn't dwell on it. Their regular caterer probably screwed up or something.

Their loss, her gain. Makoto knew that she and her people could handle it. She wondered briefly if it was Ami's influence that got her the job but decided that was unlikely. With a hospital this complex, Ami probably didn't even know about the event that Makoto was now catering. Either way, she and her staff worked their ass off and got the job done. They got the goods delivered on time and on budget. All in all, the things went smoothly. People loved the food and Makoto made some good contacts for future potential gigs. It was a job well done.

Since she was at the hospital anyway, Makoto thought it might be interesting to say hi to Ami. It had been about 5 days since they'd last seen each other. On a whim, she'd mentioned to the event organizer that her partner worked as a surgeon in the hospital. That got her sent down to a reception area where she was told to ask the receptionist to page Dr. Mizuno. The receptionist did so grouchily.

She was there now, waiting awkwardly in the lobby. All around, doctors, nurses and orderlies rushed about, each of them focused on whatever important duties they had. Makoto wedged herself into a too-small seat, trying to stay out of the way. She did her best to ignore the family crying behind her. They needed their privacy just as Makoto needed to not think about what was happening there.

Maybe bothering Ami at work was a stupid idea...

Just when Makoto was thinking to leave, Ami came bounding through a set of swinging doors. It was a treat to see Ami's face break into a wide grin the instant she realized it was just a social call. Makoto found herself whisked off into a maze of restricted staff-only areas. As soon as they were out of the public eye, Ami pushed up and kissed Makoto shyly on the lips.

"Mako! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you..." Ami's expression darkened abruptly "Is everything ok? Is there an enemy?"

"What? Oh! No, don't worry. Everything is ok. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just here catering a lunch event and thought I'd try say hi while I was here."

Ami let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you." Makoto received another kiss, this time definitely less shy. "Oh! Hey! Since you are here, I have some people I'd like you to meet. You picked a good day to visit." Ami led Mako unerringly though the identical looking hallways, chattering all the while. "We just got a new crop of residents, so attending is riding their ass right now instead of ours. I think this is the first time we've had any downtime together in months." Ami swiped a keycard and pushed open a door labeled 'Resident's Lounge' "Ah, here we are! Welcome to the bullpen! Let me introduce you to the gang."

Ami turned and called out to the room at large. "Hey! Everyone! This is my partner Kino Makoto!" Makoto cringed a little, being put on the spot like that. Ami didn't seem to notice. Instead, she swept her arm dramatically over at the 3 doctors standing around the small kitchentte. "Mako, from left to right, this Dr Gurei and Dr Mayonaka. The one with the flea collar around her neck is Dr Hikari. Dr Unmei is on his rounds right now, but I promise, you aren't missing too much there."

"Flea collar? What's a flea collar?"

Ami pulled the stethoscope out of her pocket and waggled it in response.

Doctors Gurei and Mayonaka waved, but didn't otherwise acknowledge Makoto's presence. In contrast, the bubbly blonde woman identified as Dr. Hikari bounced over immediately to introduce herself.

Makoto was taken aback. So this was the Dr. Hikari that Ami had been gushing about over the years. Makoto hadn't realized she was so...pretty. She hadn't been jealous before but now that she saw Dr. Hikari's flowing blonde hair, her cute little face and her graceful, feminine figure in person ...things were different.

Yup Makoto was officially jealous now.

Dr. Hikari shook her hand, oblivious to the green-eyed monster that just started banging about in Makoto's head.

"Hi! My name is Hikari Kimiyo. So whoa!" Makoto received that up and down look she always got from people meeting her for the first time. "You're the one who's tamed our Ace of staff huh? Nice to finally meet you! You know there are a ton of nurses on this floor who positively _hate_ you by the way."

"Oh really? What's that about?"

Makoto raised her eyebrow. Ami was blushing fiercely and was busy looking anywhere but here.

"Shush. Can it Orthopod. You're going to have me couch surfing tonight at this rate."

"Ow! Hey!" Dr. Hikari yelped as Ami elbowed her in the ribs. "I can't help it. Just calls it like I sees it. Speaking of, the pack job you did last week was damn sexy. Can't believe you managed a decent Pringle maneuver that quickly in that soup. Even Dr. Tako was impressed."

Makoto didn't understand a word of that, but Ami clearly did.

"I work fast and think even faster. That's why I do what I do. That's why I'm the Ace." Ami gave a short bark of laughter that was unlike anything Makoto had ever heard from her. "Fuck me. That guy should have been a slow code to begin with anyways. The liver looked like it burst on impact long before I got in there. Didn't stand a chance. I'm not God -

"- just the next best thing. Yeah I know, I know." Dr Hikari finished Ami's sentence with a roll of her eyes. "You say that all the time. Damn. How do you put up with this giant ego at home Kino-san?"

"G-Giant ego?" Makoto stuttered, not prepared to be included in the banter. "Honestly...it hasn't been an issue yet?"

This was a side of Ami she'd never seen before. Up until a few minutes ago, Makoto had never heard the words "giant ego" applied to Ami before. She had known that Ami could be like this in an abstract sort of way, but seeing it in person left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think. From the sounds of it, the patient that Ami and Dr Hikari were joking around about right now didn't make it off the operating table alive. Nothing about this felt right to Makoto. She also couldn't help but notice the way that Dr. Hikari had her hand on Ami's arm. Their conversation was still going back and forth on stuff that went way over her head.

In all the years they had known each other, she had never been uncomfortable with Ami before. Makoto looked around nervously, searching for a way to get out of this situation. Ami was no help at all. She was off in her world that Makoto had no part of.

"...so wait, you're telling me that Dr. Heiho, an obstetrician, is in a foreign country for a conference. Please tell me one of the topics on the agenda is circumcision. A circum-ference? Get it? Am I the only one that thinks that would be hilarious? Come on, back me up here Mako."

Ami started laughing and glanced over looking for support. If that was a joke, Makoto didn't get it. She had absolutely no idea who or what Ami was talking about.

Makoto didn't say anything. She must have had a scowl on her face or something because, thank the gods, Ami finally noticed something was wrong.

The laughter died away into awkward silence.

"Excuse me Kimi-chan? I need the room." Dr Hikari must have caught the undertone and backed off immediately. She dragged Dr Gurei and Mayonaka out of the room with her for good measure. "Is everything ok Mako?" Ami took off her glasses and started to clean them, clearly expecting Makoto to say what she had to say.

Except that Makoto didn't know what to say. She was upset, but had no concrete reason as to why. It was simply ' _everything'._

"' _Kimi-chan'_? You two seem to get along well." Like an idiot, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I see why you always talk about her."

"She's an orthopedic surgeon. Good one too. We work together a lot -" Ami blinked, her lips pursed in confusion. "Wait, you're not implying that..."

Makoto shrugged. She couldn't deny that the thought had crossed her mind. She wasn't about to accuse Ami of anything though. It wasn't her fault if Ami jumped to conclusions so easily.

"Makoto! You can't be serious right? You know I would never...I can't even say it."

The worst part is that Ami was right. She did know better. This was ridiculous. Still didn't make Makoto feel any better though. Dr Hikari was beautiful, intelligent, and clearly had chemistry with her Ami. Rather, she had chemistry with Dr. Mizuno.

There was the issue.

"I don't know Dr. Mizuno. I'm not sure what you're capable of. I'm not actually sure who you are right now."

"Mako-chan. Wait. I can explain-"

"Of course you can! You always have an explanation for everything. Doesn't change how I feel right now, so don't bother."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that blasé in front of you. I didn't mean for you to see that."

Dammit, Ami was being patronizing again. Makoto was not in the mood.

"Why not? Because I can't handle it?"

"Clearly not, given that we are having this argument as we speak."

Ami's brows knitted together. Makoto recognized that little furrow of concentration. This was how Ami looked when she was faced with a problem she didn't want to deal with. It hurt to be on the receiving end of that look - like Makoto was the only problem here. Ami was the one who was freaking Dr. Jekyll here. Makoto didn't think she was asking for a lot. So what if she was pissed that Ami had been hiding a whole aspect of herself from the woman she promised to share everything with. How could she trust Ami if Ami wasn't going to be honest with her?

"Stop making this about me!" Makoto lashed out, desperate to get a rise out of Ami. "Do you even think of your patients as people anymore?"

Ami blanched, going unnaturally still. Makoto regretted the words as soon as she said them. She was always the aggressive one in a fight. It was who she was. Brash, impulsive and the very definition of "brutally honest'. There was something uniquely devastating about fighting with the person you love. You knew each others' weaknesses, and held all the best ammunition. Makoto learned that lesson in her very first relationship.

Right now, Makoto knew she'd hit a soft target.

"He had two kids, an ex-wife and is survived by his mother." Ami leaned in, practically spitting the words in her face. "The kids were in same car accident that killed him. They were on their way to grandma's house hen that truck came out of nowhere. The younger child is still in the ICU. The older one wants to be a doctor when she grows up. You want to know how I know? I found that out when I told her that her father was dead. So, yes! I know they are people! DON'T YOU EVER THINK I WOULD FORGET THAT!"

Ami's voice got louder and louder. Makoto wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Ami yelling at someone like this, much less been the one she was yelling at. If anyone else had upset Ami like this, Makoto would be first in line to teach them a lesson. She couldn't though. Not this time. It wasn't like she had been trying to pick a fight anyways. Makoto had only said exactly what she was thinking. She couldn't help it. If she expected Ami to be honest with her, than she would have to be honest with Ami. Lying to Ami would doom this relationship faster than any fight ever could.

Sometimes, she wished they could be more like Rei and Minako. Those two were constantly fighting, but they never really hurt each other. She and Ami were different though. They rarely fought. Makoto usually pulled her punches, and Ami normally found a way to avoid conflict like the chess-master she was. Normally that worked, but not today.

Today seemed to have caught them both by surprise. There was no avoiding this fight. Makoto couldn't take back her words even if she wanted to. Ami was still busy telling her off, and Makoto was still too worked up to really listen. The storm would have to run its course.

"...Don't you EVER say anything like that to me ever again!" Ami's voice dropped back down to a dangerous hiss. "There's a reason why I'm never like this at home. It's because I don't want to be! It's because I don't want to bring any of this back to you!"

Ami finally stopped talking. Her throat twitched in an attempt to physically swallow her anger. Makoto forced herself to try and calm down as well. This was getting out of hand. Ami's wide-eyed glare was starting to scare her. She had never seen Ami this angry before.

In a classic example of Murphy's law in action, Ami's work phone went off at that moment.

"FUCK! NOT NOW!"

That did it. The loud annoying beep caused something to snap. Ami lost her temper completely. She reared back and slammed her fist into the wall beside Makoto's head in frustration.

At least she would have if Makoto wasn't faster and caught her first. Their hands went into the wall together. Makoto took the brunt of the blow.

"Not your hands Ami. Never your hands."

Ami froze, clearly horrified by what had just happened. She looked back and forth between Makoto's face and the hand which was still pinned against the the wall. Makoto smiled at her girlfriend through a pained grimace. It hurt, yes, but at least Ami could see that Makoto would always be there to protect her, even from herself.

They stood there, face to face, so close that they were breathing the same air. Dr Hikari poked her head into the room at that moment.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry. Not to interrupt, but there's an industrial accident coming into ER 3. They need us right away. I hear it's a head case."

The news Ami pulled out of her stunned stupor. She gave her head a quick shake.

"I have to go. Main exit is down the hall. Just follow the signs. I trust you can see yourself out?"

Ami didn't wait for an answer. She whipped around and headed out the door. Makoto couldn't see the look on Ami's face before she turned but the flutter of the lab coat felt like a transformation somehow.

Dr. Hiarki fell into step at Ami's side. Bits of their conversation floated down the hall to Makoto's ears as the two doctors headed down the endless white corridors.

"You were spying on me weren't you?" Ami's voice was gruff.

"Didn't hear a word." Makoto caught the sympathetic look Dr. Hikari shot back at her. "From what I saw, it was just sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife"

"Yeah. Thanks. Let's pretend it was that." Another one of those harsh little laughs came from Ami's lips. "Fuck. It's been like a week since I've been home."

Makoto stared after them until they were out of sight. Just like that, her Ami was gone. She didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

 _To Be Continued on Day 1072 - Physician, Heal Thyself.  
_

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Alright! So what do we think? Is Mako overreacting? Is Ami OOC as heck? Stay tuned for the next chapter, wherein Ami and Mako figure out what just happened and deal with the fallout._

 _Also: the comment about Dr. Heiho the obstetrician going to a foreign country for a conference on circumcision? Pun intentionally left lame. Every anime has that horrible, impossible to translate pun. This one's mine._

 _To be fair, it's probably not funny to anyone but Ami anyways, so there's that._

 _Chapter coverart: Faceless manga style rendition of Ami in a doctor's coat._


	12. Physician, Heal Thyself - 1072

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1072 - Physician, Heal Thyself : wherein Ami and Mako need to deal with their own issues before worrying about each other's_

* * *

Ami knew it was a mistake the moment she walked in the front door. She took one look at Makoto and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. This is a massive cliché. I don't know what I was thinking."

She tossed the bouquet of gift-shop roses onto the kitchen table. The crunch of the cellophane wrap hitting the wooden surface sounded too loud to Ami's ears.

Makoto crossed the room. The scent of detergent and cleaning supplies came with her. Ami braced herself for...something, but nothing happened. Makoto stopped just short of her normal greeting hug and picked up the roses instead.

"It's okay, Ami. They're nice." Makoto smoothed out the slightly crushed petals. "At least you're trying. I'll get a vase as soon as I'm done with the dishes here. Hang on."

Makoto laid the roses down gently and returned to her soapy dishes. Ami sighed, thankful that the running faucet that masked her little outburst. Those dishes weren't the only thing that needed to be doused in water.

"How's your hand, Mako?"

"It's fine." Makoto scrubbed at a coffee stained mug. "Just bruised."

"May I?"

Makoto stopped, Ami reached into the sink and drew out the injured hand gently. She turned it over, inspecting the large purple bruise that had formed on the back of Makoto's hand. Not surprising, given the web of veins that ran through the opisthenar. A pair of smaller purple-blue spots marred the inside of her palm. If Ami were feeling more masochistic, she could line up her own knuckles against the bruise and agonize over the exact match.

There would be time for self-flagellation later.

She flexed Makoto's fingers one by one, watching her face carefully for undue signs of pain and discomfort. There were none. That was good. It likely was just a bruise and not a fracture like she had feared. Then again, Makoto's pain tolerance was dreadfully high.

Ami frowned and reconsidered her original assessment. Objectively speaking, there was no swelling. No swelling, no fracture. Makoto was fine. Physically fine, at least.

"Thank you." She let go of Makoto's hand. "We should put some ice on that when we get a chance."

"I did last night." Makoto rinsed off the last of the dishes. "How was your surgery? The industrial accident I mean."

"It went well. No unexpected complications."

Makoto let out a huge sigh of relief. Some of the tension in Ami's chest dissolved at that sound, but not all. "Thank goodness. I've been worried all night that I got someone killed. I shouldn't have picked a fight right before you had to perform surgery. That was stupid."

Ami gave a dry chuckle. The thought never even crossed her mind and yet here Makoto was, worrying all night - worrying for everyone else's sake but her own. Gods, she didn't deserve this woman.

"No it wasn't. It's alright anyways. I can compartmentalize. It's part of the job. I'm rather good at it."

There was a flash pride in her words. Ami wasn't sure if that was appropriate given the circumstances, but there it was. Makoto and her friends were always telling her to be more honest to her feelings. No one ever told her how to handle things if her feelings were just wrong. She was suddenly too tired to keep standing. Ami pulled up a chair and sat at the kitchen table.

Makoto turned away and rummaged about the cupboard for a vase, delaying the inevitable just a moment longer. Ami couldn't stand the silence for another second.

"I'm sorry Makoto." Ami cringed again. The apology came out well rehearsed to be sincere. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Something was bothering you, and I should have listened. You would have done that for me. Instead, I blew up on you."

Makoto found her vase and placed the roses in neatly. It wasn't until after the flowers were put aside that Ami saw the tears in her eyes. Ami knew they would be there, she thought she was prepared for that.

She wasn't.

The reality of seeing Makoto cry twisted her heart to the point of physical pain.

"My father survived the plane crash. He died in the hospital. I was there. The doctor who told me was so kind. She sat with me for hours and just held me until social services came. That's what I choose to remember from that night." Makoto paused. "Yesterday afternoon, I couldn't help but wonder if she was anything like you. Joking and laughing about a dead patient behind closed doors."

Ami breath caught, ice in her lungs, at the full realization of just how badly she'd failed Makoto earlier. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry! I can explain. It's - "

Makoto held up a hand, damming the stream of rationalizations that was about to spill forth.

"Don't start. You need to be an insensitive jerk to deal with things. I get it. It's a coping mechanism. I might not like it, but I'm not going to judge you for that."

"Why not? You have every right to be angry. I'm so sorry. "

"Because I'm an adult now and I should be able to deal with it. I was upset and I took that out on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know you care about your patients." Makoto paused. Ami had hoped she wouldn't. "Yesterday afternoon, I've never seen you angry like that before."

The way Makoto said it, it was a question, not a statement. It was a question Ami wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"It doesn't matter Mako. I'm glad you're alright."

"It matters to me dammit! I love you! We both know I say stupid shit when I'm pissed off, but yesterday, something really got to you."

Makoto loved her. Ami knew that and was thankful for it every day. It still wasn't enough to silence the little part in her brain that was asking 'why', however.

Although… this wasn't about her right now, was it? This was about Mako - her heart and her feelings. Ami found the strength to speak. "It's because I worry about you. I know you love me. The idea that someone like you, would love someone like me... It's not fair. It makes me sad. I don't want to talk about it." Ami chuckled, a thin gasping laugh forced by the absurdity of her feelings. "I'm sorry. This is silly isn't it? I'm not making any sense."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes. You put your heart into everything you do. Into this relationship – into me. You believe. I want to protect that. I want to protect you. Let me do that. Please." Ami tried to smile and reassure Makoto. She might have even succeeded. "You support me all the time. This time, it's my turn. Lean on my shoulders a little. It'll be okay. Just trust me. Please. Stop asking."

Makoto reached across the table.

"Ami, I do trust you. I trust you with my life. I can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong. You know me. I'm not going to walk away from this. I need to know you're okay. What are you trying to protect me from? I want to be there for you when you need me but I really don't understand what's on your mind half the time. "

"From me." Ami put her hand into Makoto's instinctively, the irony of the action ignored in favour of Makoto's warmth. "You're always so proud of me when I come home from work. You glow when you tell people that you're dating a doctor. I didn't want to take that away from you. You think I do what I do just because I'm a good person. I'm not sure it's that simple."

"Then make it simple. Please. I want to understand." Makoto's eyes were gentle. More gentle than anyone's.

"Yesterday, when you accused me of forgetting that my patients were people, I lost it on you. I'm afraid you might be right. Whenever a new case comes into emergency - accidents, crimes, violence, whatever - I get excited. It's like the worse it is, the better. I can't control that feeling." Ami spoke quickly, committing herself to the truth. "In the operating room, my mind clears of everything except for what's in front of me. For those few hours, I'm free. I'm more than free, I'm flying. I'm in control. It's like feeling I had when I first picked up my henshin pen. That sweet moment where everything makes sense - the feeling that I exist for a reason." She stopped, lowering her head in shame. "It isn't until afterwards, when I come out of the OR that remember that the outside world exists. My patients are people - with families, and loved ones and...I'm doing all this at the expense of people's lives. Then the work phone goes off, the next case comes in, and I'm throwing myself headfirst into it all over again."

"Is that what this is about? You are afraid I'll be disappointed in you if I knew? Ami..."

Ami shrunk, self-loathing settled over her shoulders like an old familiar blanket. "I know. It's wrong. I'm sorry. This is my problem. I'll fix it somehow." After a moment's thought, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photograph. "I'm trying. You remember that time we were in that photo booth? You started tickling me right when the camera went off. This really the worst picture of me ever. I keep a copy of this in my locker as well. It's the first thing I see when I get to work. It's the first thing I see after every surgery. I know it's there. It keeps me grounded. I'm not God. I'm just sick enough to need to a reminder of that. That's what you mean to me Mako. You connect me to the world. You connect me to who I want to be. You do all that by just being yourself. I need that more than anything. I think I would be lost without you."

"No you wouldn't. You're tougher than you think..." Makoto opened her mouth, then shut it again. "You know what, I'm not going to win this by arguing with you am I? You trust me right?"

Ami raised her head, curious about the unexpected turn the conversation was taking.

"Yes. Of course. More than anything."

"Great, then I'm just going to tell you what I think, and you're going to listen to me because you trust me. You can't see yourself the way I see you Ami. I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong, or that you need to change. I don't think anyone has the right to do that. However, as someone that loves you, it is my right to say you are also a kind, sensitive woman who makes the world a better place. You do save lives and you do care about your patients. I've seen you go above and beyond the call of duty so many times. That's because you care." Makoto smiled, the shocking brightness of the action once again stopping Ami from speaking. "Ah, no arguing. You know that's just as valid as the opinion that you're an egomaniac with a god complex. The truth is probably somewhere in between. That doesn't really matter though, does it? Look... I trust you to do whatever you think is best. I believe in you. Not just me. Usagi and everyone too. We all believe in you."

Ami felt the tears in her eyes spill over. "How do you always know just what to say?"

"That's easy. It's because I've been telling you the same thing over and over again for years. Every day even - and not always with words."

"I'll try harder. Thank you." Ami took a deep breath, trying to come to terms with everything she was feeling. "What I'm hearing is that no matter how messed up I am, whatever there is between us, that's not going to stop us from being together?"

"How messed up _we_ are." Makoto corrected her immediately. "Don't forget, I'm the one that started this mess in the first place. Not you. I pick fights when I'm upset. It's a bad habit. We all have our hang ups. No one's perfect."

Ami smiled back. A real smile this time.

"It worked out. I need to be challenged sometimes. I feel better for getting that off my chest. We're perfect for each other. At least we can cry together right?"

"Well, I'd hope we could do more than that." Makoto scolded half-jokingly. She was crying too, but still strong and beautiful and uniquely Mako. "There better be more to this relationship than just crying."

Makoto's humour broke through. Ami relaxed, feeling a lightness that hadn't been there before.

"I love you too." Ami giggled, seized by a sudden whimsy "You know, let's do something completely different. Next chance we get, let's get out of here. Let's go together. Hop on a train and get out of town a few days and I don't know...bicycle around the countryside or something. Climb a mountain! Anything. I feel like we could do absolutely anything together. You up for it?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _*exhales* Am I glad these two chapters are over. I knew when I started writing this series that I wanted at least one chapter about Mako and Ami fighting (relationship drama yo!). That turned out to be a bit more ambitious than I anticipated. Mako isn't too hard to piss off, and she deals rather well once she gets a chance to calm down...but AMi...holy crackers. Doing a deep head dive into Ami's character to see what makes her tick is freaking tiring (yes, tiffanywillow, I am aware that as the author, it's my own damn fault. Thank you for listening to me complain about these two chapters for the past few months.)_

 _At a certain point, Ami's psychology got the better of me. I just started playing Mako and Ami's images songs from the anime against each other.  
_

 _Mako's "In Order to Forget, Don't Fall in Love" and "We Believe You" vs Ami's"Bicycle again tomorrow" and "Becoming Sweethearts Cannot Happen, But…"_

 _As a sidenote, these two chapters (1071 and 1072) are in fact, the 2nd revision of the concept. The first incarnation of the"Mako and Ami fighting" story involved Ami being tempted to cheat on Mako. Ultimately, it didn't quite fit into the world of 5 Years and a Day, but it is a fully formed 7k word short story in it's own right. Feel free to PM me if you are curious to read it._

Cheers,  
-Drifter

Chapter cover art: Faceless manga line drawing of Mako, looking into the distance stage right.

 _Up next: Mako and Ami climb a mountain._


	13. Autumn - 1154

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1154 - Autumn: wherein leaves are falling and Mako takes a stroll down memory lane with Ami beside her._

* * *

Makoto was tall. She had long legs. So it wasn't too strange for Ami to fall behind when they were out walking together. Seeing Ami suddenly double over in her peripheral vision, however, was unusual. Makoto spun around and was back at her girlfriend's side in an instant.

"Ami-chan! Are you okay? It's not another headache, is it?"

Ami looked up from where she was kneeling next to the forest trail. "Hmm? What? Oh, no, don't worry, I'm good! Just stopped to get a closer look at the soil here. Look at this colour! It's amazing!"

Colours indeed. Makoto looked up at the spectacular red and orange fall foliage, and then back down at Ami grubbing about in the dirt. She couldn't help bursting into laughter. "All the trees in the forest, and you're staring at the ground? I'd love to know what goes on in your mind sometimes."

Ami waved her hands about, encompassing the whole world in her next thought. "They're the same thing really, aren't they? One leads to the other, earth to tree, then back again…" The waving hand now pointed straight up the forest trail. "...and all of it began up there! Look! You can see the caldera from here. The volcano is beautiful!"

Makoto could just make out the top of Mt. Mihara in the distance. "Well..." she stroked her chin, putting all the wisdom of the ages in her tone. "That is a rather god-like way of looking at things, or the next best thing at any rate."

"Pshaw!" Ami sent a clump of dirt flying in Makoto's general direction. "Now you're making fun of me."

"I really am." Makoto grinned and was forced to sidestep another dirt attack. "Seriously, Ami? 'I'm not God, just the next best thing'. I can't believe you actually say that. You cocky ass."

"Hey! You love my ass, remember that."

Makoto couldn't argue there; she had spent most of the morning happily watching Ami walk uphill after all. It was amazing that she wasn't cold in those short-shorts she was wearing. No, Makoto had no complaints there. She took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air to clear her mind of decidedly impure thoughts.

"Whoo! Feel that, Ami? Breathe it all in. This is wonderful."

"It is isn't it? I'm glad we decided to do this. Sorry it took a few weeks for me to get some time off. It's been a long time since I've had a chance to go on a hike.

"Eh? I didn't know you did much hiking."

"When I was young, I followed my father on his painting trips when I could." Ami looked up at the clear blue sky, a faraway look in her eyes. "There's so much beauty out there if one just thinks to look."

Makoto grinned, happy to have this new and unexpected connection with her girlfriend.

"Papa used to take me hiking too! In this very forest, actually. That's how I knew about this trail. We used to come here all the time, before..."

Her thoughtless excitement evaporated. Makoto stopped, uncertain of how, or if, she wanted to continue. Over the years, she had shied away from talking about her childhood. She couldn't stand the sympathetic looks every time the subject came up, or worse, the judgment. No matter how well-intentioned, Makoto hated the connotations that came with being the orphaned street kid that she was.

Some things you simply never outgrow.

Ami took her hand with a gentle squeeze. They continued walking the path together, the peaceful lull broken only by the crunch of leaves underfoot. The wind rustled through the trees. Makoto was happy for the extra warmth when Ami leaned in closer against the sudden chill.

"Umm... hey... Mako..." Makoto looked up from her reverie, surprised that Ami was the one who spoke first. "If you would like to talk, I would like to listen. I'm sorry I don't really know much about you."

The awkward mumbling was endearing in its intent and oddly amusing in its irony. For two people who were sharing their lives together, they really didn't know much about each other's pasts. Makoto knew how little she'd shared with Ami about her life before Tokyo, and of Ami's childhood the only real personal detail she knew was that Ami had spent some time in Kyoto - her childhood accent tended to reassert itself when she was stressed. Or drunk. Other than that, it was just divorce, cram school and loneliness.

"It's okay." Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head. "I suppose I could say the same to you. We're both outside our comfort zones here. This is kind of funny. We've been dating for years and we really don't know much about each other of our lives before. Maybe that's for the best."

"Maybe, maybe not. Being a Senshi kind of changed everything, ne? Sometimes, I forget we had lives before all that. We were all young once." Ami abruptly changed the topic with a light laugh. "Besides, I already know everything I need to know to love you, Mako. That will never change."

Makoto looked at her girlfriend appreciatively. Ami had a tendency to not say things directly, but the message was clear - however Makoto felt, it was her choice if she wanted to share or not. Ami would support her no matter what.

Here, in the forest, it was easier to open up than expected.

"Well, let's see. Where to begin?"

Ami helpfully picked up where they had left off.

"Well, you said you used to come here with your Papa right?"

"Oh yeah! I grew up here on Oshima Island! In a bit of a village just outside the town here. We actually passed through it on the way here. It's a quiet place. Not a lot going on there."

"It seemed nice. Very friendly. Kind of strange that everyone had a smile and a wave for us."

"Yup! It's a small town thing. I still smile at people on the street out of habit. I guess I never really grew out it."

"I'm glad you didn't. I like the way you are."

Makoto shrugged. "I don't know about that. It really made things harder for a while. Going from a small place where everyone knows you personally, to bouncing around town to town. I wasn't prepared for that at all."

"That's not really something anyone would be prepared for."

"I suppose. Makes sense when you put it that way. Ehhh, anyways. Yeah, I moved a bunch of times, different homes and such. Hated it. I felt like this big lump that no one wanted, but were too polite to toss out. Don't get me wrong, my foster families weren't horrible. They didn't abuse me or anything like that. I was just never settled you know?" Makoto shrugged. It was hard to explain, but she had a feeling that Ami understood her all the same "So, yeah. As soon as the insurance money from the airline came through, I struck out on my own. That was when I moved to Tokyo. That wasn't much better either. Even though I had the money, nobody wanted to rent to a 14 year old girl living by herself."

This was usually the point where Makoto stopped talking and people stopped listening. Nine times out of ten, people stammered out an awkward 'I'm sorry' like everything was somehow their fault. Then they invariably stopped seeing her as a person all together. Makoto became either a tragic victim of circumstance to be pitied, or some big bullying street tough who never learned any better. In her experience, people tended to avoid her once they knew more about her circumstances.

Ami didn't say anything at all. She merely looked at Makoto curiously. Ami genuinely wanted to know about her. Gods, how she loved Ami in this moment. The ever-present chip on her shoulder fell away at her girlfriend's non-judgmental nature.

Makoto smiled and continued her story.

"Funny story, I was about to give up and go crawling back into the foster system somehow. Lucky for me, I met Shinozaki. He actually dressed up in his dad's big-ass suit, and we went to the oldest, blindest landlady we could find. He pretended to be my father and BAM! Just like that we got an apartment. The old woman didn't have a clue." Makoto chuckled "His mom was SO pissed when she found out he had co-signed a lease with some random girl from the street. She was convinced that he had gotten me pregnant or something. Oiiii... it took a while to clear that mess up. Nine months to be exact."

To Makoto's relief and eternal gratitude, Ami laughed with her. A real laugh, not a forced one, or worse, a laugh at her expense.

"So, she never found out? I can't believe that worked!"

"Well, I think she did figure it out eventually, but by then she liked me too much to kick me out. The occasional box of cookies goes a long way."

"You can be incredibly charming like that, Mako." They walked a few steps in comfortable silence before another question came. "If you don't mind me asking, did you ever think about moving back here? I've always wondered, why Tokyo? "

"I did think about it once or twice when things were really bad, but, for some reason, I was drawn to Tokyo. Either way, I don't think I was meant to stay in Oshima forever."

"Oh?" Ami looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't moved to Tokyo then... well, do you believe in fate?"

"That's not a question I want to answer right now." Ami's face was darkly unreadable before she pulled an abrupt topic change. "What were your parents like?"

"Papa was kind and gentle. Mama smelled like roses." The words came automatically before Makoto stopped. She knew herself to be a liar "To be honest, I don't know. It's been so long." She had never said this out loud to anyone. Makoto wanted to stop talking, but her need to be honest with Ami outweighed the shame she felt at this confession. "...I don't know if I am remembering them as they were, or just all the stuff I've told myself over the years."

"Focus on the details. I find that helps."

"Mama used to bake. 3 o'clock. That was our time together when school was out. She was usually beginning prep for dinner service at that time and I'd go in to help. We would always start by sharing a little cookie or a cake together first. She said it was payment up front because she knew how hard I was about to work. I never wanted to let her down." The words tugged at the edges of Makoto's memory. "She always said that if you treat people right, they'll live up to it."

"That sounds lovely. I didn't know your mother was a chef."

"Yeah, the chocolate cake recipe I use in the bakery today is me trying to copy what I remember of my Mama's. I wish I had the real recipe."

"Doesn't have to be exact. Yours is fantastic in its own right. It's a wonderful tribute."

"Thanks Ami. I appreciate that." Makoto turned her thoughts towards her father. The first image that came to mind was a vibrant blue ocean. "...and Papa! Papa had this fish tank he was always fiddling with. It was more like a miniature coral reef than anything. It was so full of life. So colourful. He did everything he could to keep the environment as comfortable for the fish as possible. Always going on and on about ecosystem balance and pH levels. I didn't quite get the chemistry at the time, but I got that he felt kind of guilty about keeping them in a tank in the first place. He just loved having them around too much to stop. We used to spend whole afternoons watching them swim around together. He'd make the most ridiculous little stories for me. Like there was this one about a little lionfish. The Lionfish was sad that no one could get close to him - he was covered in spines you see. Then one day, he meets a snail that was stuck inside his own shell. No one tried to help the snail because they all thought he was a rock." Makoto lost her train of thought. A small roadside shrine to the side of the forest trail caught her attention instead. Something about it was tugging at her memory. She blinked, wondering what it was that her subconscious was trying to tell her. "Y'know, I don't remember what happens next. Just in the end, the lionfish pries the snail out somehow, and they end up being best friends. Also, there was something about a pineapple." Makoto gave a self deprecating chuckle "Wow. Sorry. I'm terrible at telling stories aren't I?"

Ami, as usual, got to the heart of the matter. "You remember the happy ending. That's the part you've carried with you all this time."

Makoto was about to agree when that elusive memory snapped into place. "Hey!" She squinted into the trees. "Yeah! It is here! A left at the tree with the little shrine! Come on, follow me!" She ran ahead, trusting her memory to guide her to where she wanted to be. Soon enough, she ran into a hidden glade. "It is here! I knew it! Check it out! This was probably my favourite place in the world as a kid."

"Huh? Wait! Mako! What?" Ami came stumbling through a few paces behind. She stopped as soon as she turned the last corner. "Oh… my..."

Makoto turned back to see her girlfriend's awed reaction. If she wasn't already out of breath from the run, then the view alone seemed to take her breath away.

"Wow. Mako! This... this is beautiful!"

It really was. It was just as Makoto remembered it. For a moment she had been afraid that reality wouldn't reflect the beauty in her memory, but this place was special. The sun still shone warmly through the trees onto the fragrant meadow. Birds still sang among the burbling of a nearby stream. Late autumn wild flowers bloomed, peppering the field of yellow grass with precious specks of colour. Pink-spotted toad lilies, fluffy white Pampas grass, bright red amaryllis, tiny lavender asters... they were all here.

"I found this clearing with my parents one day. We were out on a hike and I saw a dragonfly. It was frickin huge! So of course, I want to catch it. so I grabbed my net and chased it all the way here. Mama and Papa came up huffing and puffing behind me. At first they were so pissed that I had run off, but then they saw how beautiful it was here. I didn't even get in trouble. This place has been our little family secret ever since... and well... I guess it's your secret, too, now."

"A family secret?"

"I never thought I would get to bring anyone else here. Thanks for coming."

"No, Makoto. Thank you. Thank you for sharing. This place, your parents, your history. Everything. I love you. Thank you for everything you are. "

* * *

 _A.N._

 _I know I spend something near 90% of my time writing about Ami, but Mako is no less interesting to me as a character. The lack of anything canon for her background in the anime just BEGS for fanfiction to fill in the gaps. Mako's basically the sweetest person in the show, and I like to think that it was her parents who instilled those values early. So on that thought...here's my swing at the Mako's Past pinata. I hope I did it justice._  
 _  
Also, if her Papa being a giant aquatic storytelling nerd sounds kind of familiar...well, that's probably not a coincidence :)._

 _Chapter coverart: Mako and the dragonfly, taken from Super S movie opening credits._


	14. Winter - 1203

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

Day 1203 - Winter: wherein baby, it's cold outside, and nobody touches her Mako.

* * *

Ahh...hot chocolate was just the thing on a cold winter's day. Little puffs of steam fogged up Ami's glasses as she raised the cup to her lips. She took a sip of the brew and smiled. It was her guilty little secret that she'd had a shot of espresso added. She didn't want Mako to be worried about her caffeine intake again.

Makoto. Now there was another reason to smile. Ami looked up, searching for the subject of her thoughts. She spotted Makoto on the far side of the ice rink with Usagi.

Makoto had Usagi by the hand and was making a valiant attempt at teaching her to skate. Even after all these years, Usagi wasn't meeting with much success. Still, they looked like they were having fun. Ami watched over them, amused by the antics of the two most important people in her life. Makoto was demonstrating how to skate backwards now. Ami's head tilted to one side unconsciously. From here, she had the perfect vantage point to see the way that Mako's -

"OI! NEE-CHAN!"

A loud shout snapped Ami out of her reverie. Suddenly, there was Hotaru, her pint-sized pal... who was perhaps not so little anymore. Hotaru waved, then made a beeline to where Ami was standing. The teenager glided to a stop in a graceful yet annoying spray of ice particles. Ami had just enough time to put her cup down before she was wrapped up in an enthusiastic hug. It was sheer luck that she wasn't knocked flat on her ass. Like Usagi, Ami never quite got the hang of being in ice skates.

"Hey! You made it! Am I glad to see you!"

"Hello to you, too, Hotaru-chan." Ami returned Hotaru's enthusiastic hug before wiping off the impromptu snow shower off her glasses. "How are you? School going well?"

"Oops, sorry about that! I got too excited! I didn't see you until now and assumed you were at work or something. HI!" Hotaru took a deep breath and launched into the rapid fire dialogue she'd picked up since she started high school. "I'm good! Let's see... school... school... school... school is good! I got top marks again on the last set of exams. Super happy about that. I was a bit worried about chemistry this semester, but that visualization thing you showed me really helped."

"Nice!" Ami reached over for a high five. "I knew you had that covered. Keep it up."

"I will! Oh! And ugh. There was that Musical Theory exam on Monday. I know I missed some questions there. So annoying. I'll get them next time. Don't tell Michiru-mama, but I might drop that subject next year anyways. I mean, I like the topic, but the tech department is starting a new robotics engineering class. It looks really cool. I figure I'm better off studying music with her directly, anyways." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I ask a simple question, and 20 minutes later, I'm somehow sitting in the music room while Mama forces Haruka-papa to demonstrate musical forms on the piano. My parents can be so crazy sometimes. Oh! Speaking of! Ahhh! This is so embarrassing! There's a guy in class 2-6 that has a crush on me! He thinks I don't know, but my friend totally saw him sneaking out of the classroom last week the same day I got that 'anonymous' love letter in my desk. Anyways, the point is that Haruka-papa found that letter on my desk! Oh my gods. So embarrassing. She tried to give me 'the talk' last week. You know. That talk. Can you imagine? It was so awkward! She's so overreacting. I don't even like that guy anyway, I mean, at least not in that way." Hotaru finally stopped to take another breath. She plunged on with her words immediately after that. "Anyway, it's good to see you! What are you doing standing back here? I thought skating would be your thing, ice and all."

Ami's brain took the extra time it needed to track the conversation topic before she responded. "I've never been good at skating." Ami noted Hotaru's skeptical look. "I know, I know. I get it. Ice. It's ironic. I've heard that one before. Besides, you're one to talk. Senshi of Silence, and look at you running your mouth here. How did you say all that in one shot?"

Hotaru made a face. Ami laughed and ruffled the pouting teenager's hair.

"Enough about me then, I guess?" Hotaru smiled sheepishly. "How are you doing? Is everything alright? You're just kind of creeping around in the shadows again."

"Ah, I'm teasing. At least you're entertaining. I'm good. I'm happy just watching life go by for now."

Hotaru looked out over the ice rink as well. "I know what you mean. Everyone's here. This is nice. There is something really special about the holiday season."

Ami coughed. She wasn't about to admit to a 15 year old that she was more appreciating Mako's endless creamy legs in that short skating dress than she was appreciating the joys of friends and family.

Hotaru had a point, however. Between everyone's personal lives and work schedule, it was a bit of a holiday miracle that everyone had been able to come out and spend some time together today. Haruka and Michiru, Rei and Minako, Usagi and Mamoru. Even Setsuna was here. Family and friends - unnecessarily revealing clothing. Both were good. Perhaps it was time for a distraction.

Ami looked Hotaru up and down analytically. "Hey! Is it just me, or do you look taller since the last time we hung out? You'll be taller than me, soon."

"You say that like it's an achievement. Everyone's taller than you." Hotaru laughed and skated backwards away from Ami's clumsy swat back at her.

"And now you're good at skating, too? Not fair. Been getting lessons from someone?"

"Nope! I've been watching skating on TV. It's not hard to work out the mechanics in theory. This is fun! I'm also thinking of joining an ice hockey club sometime. Haruka-papa is pushing the speed skating instead. I like the racing part, but skating around in a circle seems kind of boring – but, don't tell her I said that either."

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's impressive that you can apply your theories physically. I've tried. It's not easy." Ami skated forward a few strides to prove her point. Hotaru looked over with a critical eye.

"Dunno what you're talking about. You're not as bad as you think. Maybe just watch that toe drag when you extend your leg?"

Ami pushed off again with Hotaru's advice in mind. To her surprise, her skating stride did feel smoother.

"You have to trust yourself to glide there." Hotaru continued her assessment with a sage nod. "Y'know, I think you've gotten too used to watching Makoto skate. If that's your gold standard then, well, let's just say not many people can compare."

"Don't I know it..." Ami felt a goofy grin spread across her face at the thought of her girlfriend's talent. She looked for Mako again just because she could. What she saw made her blood boil.

There was a man was talking to Makoto. Talking very closely with Makoto. Too closely. The way he was leaning in like that - Mako was clearly uncomfortable. Ami started to skate over and intervene, but her girlfriend noticed and waved her off discreetly. The message was clear: stand down.

Ami willed herself to calm down. Was she being irrationally jealous and possessive? This was silly. It wasn't like Mako belonged to her like some kind of archaic sociological construct. She was free to talk to other people. Men included. It shouldn't be surprising that Mako attracted attention from the opposite sex anyways. Ami really needed to calm down and not make an ass of herself.

More importantly, Mako wanted her to back off. She must have her reasons for that.

Mako couldn't actually be interested could she? No. That wasn't possible. Ami worked to find alternate options before jumping to the worst possible conclusions. Occam's razor: that guy must be a regular customer at her bakery or something. No wonder Mako was stuck in that awkward conversation.

"Umm... nee-chan, you ok?" Hotaru sounded worried "Your eye is twitching."

"No, it's not. Mako's a big girl. She can handle herself. This is probably work-related or something."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Hotaru turned to follow Ami's death glare. "Whoa! That guy is all over her!"

"No, he's not. They are just two adults having a simple conversation. That's all. A man and a woman can have an innocent conversation. Not everything is about sex."

"Yeah, no, he's totally hitting on her. Come on, just look at his body language. He's trying to be all big and macho. The way he's leaning in like that? That just screams 'I want to get into your skirt!'" Hotaru rolled her eyes before yelling across the ice. "LOSER!"

Ami grabbed Hotaru and spun her around before anyone realized the source of the heckling. "Hotaru-chan! Stop that! Not necessary."

"Maybe not, but that was hilarious! Hah! Did you see the way he jumped back? Comedy gold."

"I'm too old for this shit." Ami tried to look stern but eventually gave up and started laughing. "Thanks. That was pretty hilarious. "

"Yeah, anytime. I got your back. Did it work? I can't see with you blocking my view like that. Tell me, is he still flirting with Makoto?"

Ami took another look at her girlfriend and the guy that was trying to make his move. "Yeah, he is. Persistent little bugger... wait. What? Did he just touch her!? Screw this!" Ami started forward, prepared to storm over and unleash hell. "By the time I'm done he'll be lucky to still have that hand!"

Ami was halfway to homicide when Hotaru caught up to her.

"Yikes! Hold it! I got this. Follow my lead."

Hotaru plucked the now lukewarm cup hot chocolate from Ami's hands. Then she skated away before Ami could catch up. Ami was forced to stand and watch as Hotaru 'stumbled' just behind the unknown man and dumped the whole cup onto his shirt.

"Ohmigods! I'm so sorry, mister!" Hotaru bowed, the very picture of teenage innocence. "I'm new to skating! Your white shirt..."

Hotaru prattled on, apologizing loudly and profusely. Ami took advantage of the situation and moved to pull Mako out of the fray. Mako didn't need any real convincing to scurry away with her to the other side of the rink.

"My hero." Mako faked a swoon and then planted a very rewarding kiss on Ami's lips "Thanks, Ami. That was getting so awkward."

"Nobody touches my Mako-chan." Ami growled half-jokingly. "We should thank Hotaru, though. This was her save. We owe her one. Her birthday's coming, isn't it? We should get her something really cool. Any ideas?"

Makoto tilted her head, then unexpectedly burst out in giggles.

"Huh?" Ami was utterly confused. "What is it? What's so funny?"

"You are! You're trying to change the topic!" Makoto wiped a tear form the corner of her eye. "Ooooh... this is adorable. I didn't realize you were serious until just now."

"Serious about what?"

"You were actually jealous, weren't you?"

"I was not!" Ami frowned considering. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"He's the kitchen manager over at 'La Truffe Dorée". I sell about a hundred units of mixed cake and pastries to them every week... so you know, business." Makoto waved off Ami's concern and then smirked. "You were so totally jealous. I knew it. Beneath that cool logical exterior, beats the primitive heart of a Neanderthal."

"Early hominin." Ami corrected automatically "And they weren't primitive. Behavioural modernity is merely the sum of - wait! You're distracting me on purpose! I am not jealous!"

"' _Nobody touches my Mako-chan_ '? I'm _your_ Mako-chan now?"

Ami made an inarticulate sound of embarrassment. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Uh huh..." Makoto glided closer and began to play with the tassels dangling off of Ami's scarf. Ami's blush deepened to a new level of red. "Call me old fashioned, but I'm a little flattered. Besides, I know you'd never let it get out of hand. I trust you."

"So, you're okay with the fact that I want to metaphorically club you over the head and drag you back to my metaphorical cave?"

"Sure am. I like your cave." Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head then quickly pulled her wool knit cap down over her eyes. "I'm all yours, sweetie. Catch me if you can!"

Makoto skated off laughing. Ami spluttered as she pulled the wool off her face. She took off after Makoto, skating better and faster than she ever had before.

There's nothing like having the proper motivation to work on her skills, after all.

* * *

 _A.N.  
Hotaru as a teenager. I love it. Hotaru thinking that musical theory and racing around in circles is boring...even better._

 _Yeah, this chapter got away from me a little (by which I mean that it got away from Mako and Ami a bit). I_

 _'ve always loved the bittersweet note on which Hotaru's story ended in season S. I mean, she's reborn and gets another chance at life...but the Tomoe Hotaru who is a fan of that high jumper, the one who is really good at memory card games...that one is gone forever. Until 2 seasons later when Baby Hotaru grows up again and regains all her memories magically...but that's a whole 'nother canon (aka: the real canon)._

 _Regarding context for this chapter. In the headcanon of this story universe, Hotaru was never accer-aged by Nehelenia's return. As such she was raised from infancy by Prof Tomoe and spends weekends + holidays with her Senshi family._

 _Chapter coverart: Makoto skating. Dreamy bubbles in the background courtesy of Ami POV._

 _Up next: Spring - wherein a young woman's fancy lightly turns to love._


	15. Spring - 1278

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1278- Spring: wherein a young woman's fancy lightly turns to love_

* * *

Spring was in the air.

The sky was blue, the birds were singing. It would have been an absolute waste not to take advantage of the glorious weather.

Ami emerged from the hospital, blinking in the bright sunlight. She took a deep breath. The air smelled faintly of the flowers that were blooming everywhere all of a sudden. They hadn't been when she'd arrived to work three – or was it four? – days ago.

Either way, it was lovely. The earth had magically transformed while she wasn't looking. Ami giggled as a mental image of Mamoru transforming into a spring-themed sailor fuku popped into her head. The bunny ears really put it over the top. She made a mental note to sketch it out for Usagi later; it was the kind of thing she got a good laugh out of. Hopefully, Mamoru would forgive her.

Ami took another deep breath. This was wonderful. She was free! Finally free! Barring any emergencies, she was off rotation for a whole week.

A week!

Ami felt a little giddy the prospect. Normally, she would be tired after such a long, long, loooong shift at work, but the fresh air was invigorating. In fact, it might be nice to walk home instead of taking the bus. A 20 or 30 minute walk through the park seemed a more attractive prospect than cramming into a big metal box full of people right now.

The sidewalk stretched out before her, the wind tickled warm at her back. A bee buzzed by her head as if to say, "Go this way!"

So it was decided. Ami set off on her chosen path with a bounce in her step.

If she had time this week, she should take her bicycle out of storage. It might be a bit early in the year, but this weather was here to stay. Winter had broken at last, Ami was sure of it. Hope springs eternal, and so on. It wasn't an unreasonable thing to wish for.

Her quick pace brought her to the park in no time at all. Once again, Ami was taken aback by all the life. Here was a little slice of nature in the metropolis that was Tokyo. She was glad to have such a green space so close to her home. If Makoto was free, maybe they could come out for a picnic...

A flash of movement caught the corner of her eye. Ami looked up sharply, zeroing in on the rustling in the trees overhead. Her hand twitched, unconsciously reaching for her henshin wand before she identified the culprit.

Aww, how cute. It was just a little grey squirrel. Ami relaxed, trying to laugh at herself a little for that overreaction.

And look! There was another one!

She stopped to watch, marveling at the acrobatics on display. The squirrels were poetry in motion. They danced among the leaves, their bushy tails swinging efficiently to counter balance the springy sway of the branches that formed their playground.

Ami gasped. The first squirrel took a flying leap from one tree to the next. She gave a small cheer when it stuck the landing expertly. The second squirrel was more than equal to the task. The two fluffballs continued along like it was no big deal. They raced up and up the tree's trunk together until they reached the top. High above the ground, they stopped their chase. The squirrels circled each other, rubbing their noses and bodies together before they...

Oh...

And now they were...

Ami blushed. Yup, they were definitely going at it. With any luck, there would be more squirrels in the park next year. She wished them all the best and left them to their business.

A song came to mind - some jaunty traveler's tune that she never knew the name of. Ami whistled it thoughtlessly as she continued on her way. She hadn't gone more than a hundred paces when another melody twined with her own. Ami looked up and spotted a small red and brown bird singing its heart out. If all of the time she'd spent birding with her Papa was worth anything, that was a red-breasted flycatcher. Ami considered herself lucky. It was somewhat rare to spot one around these parts.

Poor little guy. It wasn't likely that his song would find his intended. What were the odds that there was another flycatcher nearby that was listening right now?

As if drawn by fate, there was an answering _chip-chip-ch-rrr._ A brown female flycatcher appeared. She hopped closer, curious about the male who was singing so boldly. Coincidence turned into opportunity. He puffed up his feathers and flicked his wings out. She hopped even closer, then took off on the wing. The male shot off after her, and they disappeared together into a hollow of a nearby tree. Ami couldn't see what was going on, but the fluttering beat of feathers and the increasingly frenetic chirping told her everything she needed to know: The miracle romance was being consummated, and consummated well.

Goodness. 'Tis the season after all.

She wasn't sure why, but Ami's thoughts drifted towards Makoto. She started to wonder what Mako was doing this very moment. It was Thursday. Mako was probably working from home, as she normally did on Thursdays. Maybe she was in the kitchen trying out a new recipe? She liked doing that on her own time. Mako was constantly tinkering with her craft and liked to incorporate seasonal fruit into her baked goods.

What was she wearing?

If she was in the kitchen, then Mako was probably wearing her apron. Ami imagined her there, her face set in the peaceful Zen of concentration as she kneaded a mass of dough. Her hands moved surely, raising little puffs of flour every time she lifted and slapped down the soon-to-be bread.

Ami heart skipped a beat. Mako's hands... strong yet gentle... rolling and squeezing and plunging her fingers in over and over again until the dough took form. A thumb circled around the smooth round ball, pinching it delicately to test for firmness and texture.

...and no. That wasn't it. Ami shook her head. It was springtime. Mako would likely be working on something more sweet and delicate than a heavy bread. She was more likely to be whisking away in one of those big metal bowls of hers. Imaginary Mako ran a finger along the edge of the mixing bowl, wiping away the dollop of whipped cream that threatened to spill over. She raised the finger to her mouth. Her perfect pink lips parted to reveal her a red tongue sliding out to taste the sweet -

Gah.

Ami picked up the pace. For some reason, she couldn't wait to get home and see Mako for real...

* * *

Spring was in the air.

The sky was blue, the birds were singing. It would be an absolute waste not to take advantage of the glorious weather.

So why was she stuck at home all morning doing paperwork? Makoto chewed on the top of her pencil. She hated tax season with a passion.

No, she could do this. She had faced worse things and survived. If she could face down a youma without flinching then, hell, she could face down her friggin' tax returns.

Had she ever fought a tax form youma before? No. The Sailor Senshi have fought a lot of ridiculous things, but no tax youma yet. Makoto almost wished one would appear right now. It would feel so good to electrocute the hell out of the thing and release some of the excess energy that was -

 _crack_

Her pencil snapped in two. Makoto grumbled and pulled another one out of her drawer. Stupid cheap pencils. That was the third one today. She shoved the new pencil into the sharpener and turned it quickly. The shavings floated down, creating a mess on the kitchen table. Makoto swept it away into the trash bin with satisfaction.

Better. Back to work. If only she could throw it ALL in the trash.

Her knee bounced up and down as she considered line IT22-A-1-1. Was she allowed to claim her car as a business expense? She did do deliveries in it...but then she also used it for personal stuff too. Maybe she could just claim the trunk as part of her business? What was that? Like 30% of the car?

Ugh. She guessed and jotted down her estimate in the appropriate box. This was so frustrating. Only three pages left to go.

Makoto shifted in her seat. It was too hot in here. The sweatpants she was wearing didn't help any. The rough cotton stuck to her skin. It was unbearably itchy. She sighed. This was as good an excuse for a break as any.

Makoto shuffled into the bedroom to change into something more appropriate. She reemerged wearing the short silk negligee that Ami bought her for her birthday a few months ago. It was kind of an odd thing to wear while doing paperwork, but it didn't matter. She was home alone; it wasn't like anyone was around to notice. At least the fabric was soft and smooth.

She rubbed the material in appreciation. Ami chose well. This negligee was nicer than anything she would have purchased for herself. Makoto ran her hand down her sides, enjoying the coolness of the silk brushing against her overheated skin. Her fingers trailed up to the lacy fringe around the plunging neckline. It was so pretty. She toyed with it idly, thinking back to the first time she saw this nightgown. She remembered jokingly accusing Ami of using her birthday as an excuse to buy herself a gift. Ami had turned adorably pink and stammered a bit, but she didn't deny the accusation.

That had been a wonderful night.

Makoto flushed, feeling overheated again despite her flimsy outfit. She reached for her phone and sent a quick text asking if Ami would be home tonight.

She _really_ hoped Ami would be home tonight.

Shimatta!

A quick look at the on-screen clock told her she'd procrastinated enough for one day. She turned back to her tax forms. Thankfully, the last questions were about her personal finances rather than her business ones. It was SO MUCH easier to deal with. No dependents, no spouse, no capital gains worth mentioning, no tuition. Bang bang bang. Sign this... sign that... initial here, here, and there.

Done.

Makoto looked everything over one more time. She flipped through the pages.

Good... good... almost there... good... yes... yes… YES!

DONE!

Makoto gave a celebratory whoop. At that moment, her cell phone buzzed. It was Ami, responding to her text from earlier. It was a simple, one-word answer: yes. Ami's texts tended to be short and to the point.

The phone buzzed again, a second message came through.

 _At fruit market downstairs now. Strawberries look good. Want some?_

Makoto sent a quick reply.

 _No need. Bought some yesterday._

 _OK. Be home soon. Can't wait. Love you._

Makoto put the phone down. Hmm... speaking of strawberries, it was time to reward herself for finishing her taxes as planned. She walked over to the fridge, selected a few nice-looking berries and washed them. After a moment's thought, she decided to wash them all. Ami would be home soon. It would be nice to share.

For now, Makoto picked out a plump, red strawberry for herself. It was heavier than it looked. She closed her eyes, focusing in on its delicate aroma. She ran the tip of the fruit over her lips. The rough texture of the seeds tickled in a way that was most enjoyable.

Finally, she bit into the strawberry.

It was beautiful.

The strawberry was bursting with sweetness. Makoto moaned out loud. A bit of juice squirted out the side of her mouth. She flicked a tongue out to catch it before it rolled down her chin and splashed onto her pretty nightgown.

Makoto chewed slowly, savouring the taste in her mouth. A quiet whimper almost caused her to drop the leftover green stem. Makoto's eyes snapped open. She had been so fixated on that strawberry that she hadn't noticed Ami come home.

"Err... hi, Ami." Makoto blushed. She had really enjoyed that strawberry. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ami squeaked out. Her eyes looked slightly glazed and feverish. "Did you know that red-breasted flycatchers mate for life?"

Makoto grinned. She'd have to ask what that was about later, but right now, she had a more important question. "I didn't know that. Strawberries are in season, though." She held one out to Ami. "Did you want one?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _I write this story to you from the depths of a Canadian winter. This is but a dream of Spring.*wink wink nudge nudge*_

 _Alternate chapter summary: Day 1278 - wherein Makoto does her taxes and Ami watches animals f%^#. That sounds real interesting, eh?_

 _Chapter cover art: A male red-breasted flycatcher sitting in a tree. (I think it is anyways? Bird identification based off of a screencap is a bit of a crapshoot)_

 _Cheers,_  
 _-Drifter._

 _Up next: Day 1396 Summer - wherein Ami and Makoto go on a beach vacation and interesting stuff happens._

* * *

 _BONUS MATERIAL_

 _Hi again everyone. Thanks for reading this far into the author notes!_

 _As a bonus/teaser trailer, here are an extra 700 words of Mako/Ami fluff. Most of the below was the first draft of the "Spring" concept chapter (before I decided that Mako doing her taxes, and Ami watching animals f%*$ was more interesting).  
_ _  
_

* * *

 **Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1279 - wherein The Drifter thanks everyone for staying behind after the credits._

* * *

"Could you pass me the trowel please?"

"Hmm? What was that?" Ami looked up from her book. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Makoto pointed with a dirt smudged finger.

"The little shovel thing. It's over there next to your chair."

"Oh! I see it." Ami put down her book and handed the trowel over as requested. Makoto accepted it with thanks. Using the trowel, Makoto proceeded to coax a little green shoot out of its plastic packaging and into a large planter. Ami watched, mesmerized by the sureness of Mako's hands shaping and mounding the rich black soil. "So, what is this one going to be?"

"Tomatoes." Mako gave her mound a final pat and moved onto the next plant. There were rows and rows of plants lined up on the balcony floor, each one awaiting the same treatment. They all looked kind of the same to Ami, but Mako appeared to know each of them individually. "Little heirloom cherry tomatoes. Not sure what colour they'll be but either way, they are going to be adorable."

Hmm. Little tomatoes. Ami considered that for a moment. A lively breeze blew through, turning the pages of the book she'd set aside. It wasn't an issue however. She knew where she was.

Ami wondered how her life come to this point. It was a lovely spring afternoon with the shining blue sky that presented after a heavy rain. There were no youma hiding amongst the seedlings and more importantly, her duty phone remained co-operatively silent. She was sitting outside, reading a book, while the love of her life puttered about gardening. Makoto's soft humming blended with the muted rumble of the city streets below and the drone of an bumblebee passing by.

It was all so...domestic.

Ami sighed. Makoto turned from the pepper plant she was cooing at and looked over with concern.

"Everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. Very much so. I was just thinking how domestic all this is."

"It is isn't it?" Makoto squatted back on her heels, an embarrassed smile on her lips as she glanced up and down the battalion of plants lined up on the balcony. "You know you don't have to stay if you're bored? This could take a while."

"Shush silly. I never said it was a bad thing." Ami's tone was light, though she had never been more serious in her life. "Fine weather isn't it?"

She walked over to Mako, and kneeling, slipped her arms around her from behind. Ami briefly worried that she would knock Makoto off-balance and into the plants, but that was ridiculous. Mako was as steady as it gets.

They stayed like that for a little while. Ami rested her head on Mako's back.

If she had been surprised to find herself here, then her surprise made the moment all the sweeter. Life was fragile. Ami knew that better than most. Peace like this was beautiful, but it didn't last forever. Change was inevitable. That was the simply the nature of things.

There was nothing to do but enjoy the moment while it lasted.

* * *

They were having a moment.

Ami was right up against her, her weight pressing down like a warm and comforting blanket. Makoto leaned into the hug. She would have been happy to stay like this forever.

Of course, Ami's cell phone had to ring at that moment. The vibrating buzz was a total shock. Makoto almost fell face first into her plants. Ami 'eeped' and sprang to her feet.

"Oops. Sorry Mako. I forgot that was there." Ami pulled the phone out of her breast pocket and took a quick look at the screen. "Hm! That's odd."

"Hospital?"

"No. It's Rei. I should probably take this." Ami shrugged as she accepted the call. "Hello?... No, she's right here" A puzzled frown crossed Ami's face "...ok, hang on. Give me a second."

Ami walked into the house and slid the door closed without another word. Makoto stared after her, slightly confused.

Whatever that was about, Ami would tell her when she needed to know.

Makoto turned back to her plants. Hopefully, everything was alright...

* * *

 _To be continued in "Shakespeare and the Senshi: A Coal that must be Cool'd" - coming Friday Jan 27  
_


	16. Summer - 1396

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

Day 1396 Summer - wherein Ami and Makoto go on a beach vacation, interesting stuff happens, and they discuss their future together.

* * *

 _Present day (Day 1396)_

Ami carefully folded her surf suit into the duffle bag. It wouldn't do to snag the neoprene on the zipper, especially not with a new suit that she hadn't had a chance to even wear yet.

There. That should be the last item. Everything else was packed. Ami ran through her mental checklist: Clothes, underwear, toiletries, sunglasses, sunscreen, towels, her favourite diving mask... yes, this should be everything.

It was so kind of Haruka and Michiru to invite everyone over for a girls' week at their private beach villa. Ami privately suspected they were empty-nesting a bit with Hotaru off at summer camp, but she wasn't going look a gift horse in the mouth. Spending a week at the beach with all her friends sounded amazing.

Hmm... Everyone was going to be there. Ami tossed a package of balloons and a box of baking soda into her bag - just in case. If "そなえよつねに" wasn't her personal motto, then it ought to be.

She was wavering back and forth on bringing her rubber snake when Makoto interrupted with a question. "Hey, Ami? Does this dress make me look fat?"

Ami rolled her eyes. Other people might find this a dangerously loaded question, but Ami had no trouble with it. Makoto was a blessed vision in her gauzy flower-checked sundress.

"Mako, dear, is that a trick question? You're beautiful, as always."

"Really? I feel kind of heavy." Makoto readjusted her top. "You're sure?"

Of course she was sure, but Ami was happy for any excuse to just look at Makoto. Long toned legs, deliciously curvy hips... her gaze continued upwards before screeching to a halt.

Magnificent.

Ami grinned. Yes, she was damned sure. If that smile didn't get her message across, then the blush on her face certainly did. Makoto laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she brushed past Ami on her way out of the bedroom.

"Well, in that case, quit your staring and let's go already!" Makoto scooped up all their luggage in one shot. "I don't want to get stuck in traffic on the highway."

"Coming!" Ami made a quick decision. "I'll be right there, Mako!" The rubber snake got shoved into a side pocket. Ami zipped up the whole shebang and ran out the door behind her girlfriend.

This should turn out to be a very interesting week indeed...

* * *

 _7 days later (Day 1403)_

Makoto put down the suitcase and kicked off her shoes. There was nothing like some time away to make one really appreciate being home.

"Well. Home sweet home." Ami sighed in the doorway behind her. "That was certainly the most interesting beach vacation ever."

While she and Ami were in total agreement on the merits of home, she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to tease Ami about her quirks.

"Was it really?" Makoto grinned. "Even more interesting than that time where we met dinosaurs?"

As expected, Ami made that frustrated growling sound she was hoping to hear.

"I thought we promised to never speak about that episode in our lives ever again! We saw an actual, real, live plesiosaur, and I never even got a chance to study it! Not even a harmless little scan." She drew a hand across her face with a sigh over the missed opportunity. " Honestly, that was a weird day. I get a headache just thinking about it. How did you find a way to use a lightning bolt against a volcano anyways?"

Makoto shrugged. "I dunno. I can do anything." She snickered at Ami's constant need for logical explanations to the ridiculous shit the Senshi seem to get caught in every other week. "Apparently that includes defying the laws of biology." Makoto gave up and started laughing out loud. "I can't believe that you actually thought I was pregnant!"

Ami blushed.

"Maaaakooo! Come on. It isn't as crazy as you make it sound."

"And that you were the father?"

"Miracles happen!"

Ami pouted in the most adorable way. Makoto couldn't resist giving her girlfriend a quick hug.

"Ami, you're a doctor. We are both women. I'm sure you can do the math."

"I know. It's just... you and Rei...oh my gods. You should have seen Minako's face when she found that positive pregnancy strip."

Makoto chuckled.

"And you should have seen yours. You looked like you were about to pass out."

"I was." Ami nodded vigorously "I think almost had a heart attack. I'm not even exaggerating. I was going tachy. 100 bpm and climbing. "

Makoto rolled her eyes. Ami seems to have picked up some of Minako's flair for melodrama. Then again, it was entirely possible that she wasn't joking at all.

"Leave it to you to count your heartbeats while you're freaking out." Makoto placed one hand over Ami's heart. "There, all better now? Does that mean you learned your lesson?"

Ami nodded again.

"Yes. You and Rei win. Minako and I acknowledge you as our lords and masters. We will never mess with you again. Loud and clear."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

She hugged Ami again, adding an affectionate forehead kiss to make sure that Ami knew she was just kidding around. Maybe she'd been a little too cruel to Ami this week, but c'est la vie. It all worked out in the end.

Makoto chuckled at the memories of their crazy beach vacation and then got to work. There were plants to water and clothes to unpack. She had to be extra careful as to not scatter sand from the suitcases everywhere. She was just starting to get everything into the washing machine when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey Mako?"

"Yes?" Makoto raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised to be interrupted in her chores.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Ami buried her face between Makoto's shoulder blades "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Never." Makoto turned around so Ami could see just how serious she was by this promise. "What's on your mind?"

"For a minute, when I thought you might actually be pregnant with my child... I was glad."

"What? Really?" Makoto voice squeaked in surprise. "But, you've always said that you never want kids! I've seen you break out in hives at the very idea. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't break out in hives when you found that positive pregnancy strip."

Ami nodded. "That's still true. I was terrified. I'd never been more terrified in my life. Though... in that moment, it wasn't as bad as I expected."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"It was you." Ami spoke quickly "The idea of having a child with you. It felt good. I think you'd make a wonderful mother. I mean, having a child with you doesn't sound so bad. I know I'd be a terrible mother, but with you, maybe there's hope." She looked up at Makoto with slightly watery eyes. "You don't bring it up often, but I know you've always wanted a family. I've always felt terrible about denying you that.

Makoto pushed Ami away so they could see eye-to-eye. This was too important a decision to be made strictly on an emotional basis. Looking at Ami now, she could see how tense her partner was. Thought her heart was pounding, Makoto forced herself to calm down.

""Ami...we've agreed not to. Between our age, and our careers, and the whole Senshi thing. This isn't the right time. Besides, you were right. I can't stand the idea of bringing a kid into the world knowing that an apocalypse could break out at any time."

"I get that." Ami frowned. "It just seems I'm more open to the possibility than I realized. I'm not saying now, or anytime soon even. Maybe one day, we can revisit the idea?"

"Maybe one day." Makoto smiled at the thought. "We'll get there when we get there. How's that sound?"

"'We'll get there when we get there'. I like that." Ami relaxed. "Thank you for listening. I wanted to tell you before I got scared and let it drop. That wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"And thank you for telling me, then." Makoto drew Ami into her arms again. "The future is a long ways off. Who knows what will happen between now and then?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Apologies on the one week delay for this chapter. This was originally supposed to be a filler episode. A classic beach filler episode! Every anime's got one, so why not right?_

 _Then Mako and Ami got all serious and started talking about their relationship *sigh*. Back to the drawing board. Decided to parse out the filler bits into it's own story._

 _So... you might all be wondering what happened on Mako and Ami's fantastic beach vacation? 7000 words of fanservice and insanity- that's what. Read all about it in:_

 **The Beach! The Insanity! The Countdown to the End of Life as We Know It!  
** _now available on ff net._


	17. Why Should I Blame Her? - 1486

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1486 - Why Should I Blame Her That She Filled My Days with Misery? : wherein Medicine is a jealous mistress._

* * *

Makoto always knew when Ami had a bad day at work. It was obvious the moment Ami stepped through the front door.

It was in the slow, deliberate way that she walked. Ami came in quietly; her tread muted somehow despite her heavy boots.

It was in her unnatural smoothness. The singular swoop that Ami used to slip off her coat and hang it up left Makoto on edge.

It was in the careful removal of her glasses. The two soft clicks when the arms were folded in, and the little clack when the glasses were set aside on the end table.

Most of all, it was in the mechanical smile that Makoto received when she asked how Ami's day was.

Ami moved like she was handling dynamite. In a way, Makoto supposed she was.

On a normal day, Ami greeted Makoto with a hug and a kiss the moment she got home. She always asked how Makoto was doing. She might tell a funny story about something that happened at work or share whatever random thought she found interesting at the time. Whatever it was, it was lively and spontaneous. Ami was generally in good spirits when she got home from work. Despite the insane hours and pressure, Ami really did love her work. On normal days, Makoto loved that her girlfriend had found her calling. It was wonderful to see all her hard work paying off. Being a doctor had been Ami's dream for as long as Makoto could remember.

And then, there were "those days".

There were the days with the mechanical smiles and the walking-on-eggshells grace. There were the days when Ami came home with nothing but a blank stare. Ami might physically be in the apartment, but she wasn't home yet. Not until after she'd locked herself in the bathroom and taken a long shower. She wouldn't touch Makoto, or anything else really, until she was done.

The first time, however, had been an exception. That night had been different. That was years ago now. She and Ami hadn't been living together yet at the time, so it'd been a lucky coincidence that Makoto had decided to swing by Ami's place after closing up her bakery.

Thinking back, Makoto was glad of the coincidence. Ami was the type to compartmentalize and suppress her emotions. She might have repressed everything for years if she'd been left alone to do so. Instead, Makoto had been there - the right place at the right time.

Thank goodness.

Makoto had sensed that something was wrong the moment she'd arrived at Ami's apartment. She had felt it in her bones. She could still remember hearing the unsettling bass notes of some classical music piece through the heavy front door. She'd scrambled to fish the spare key out of her purse. Ever since that night, Makoto kind of hated classical music. It always reminded her of that dread unknown she'd felt as she scrambled to fish Ami's spare key out of her purse.

It seemed an eternity before she had the door unlocked. Makoto had shoved it open and ran inside unannounced. What she saw inside had scared her.

It was chaos.

Books and papers lay haphazardly around an overturned table. The mirror in the living room reflected the mess through a web of splintered cracks. For a brief moment, Makoto had thought there had been an attack and that Ami was in trouble. She'd had her henshin pen out and ready in an instant.

And then she'd seen Ami.

Ami seemed fine. Physically at least. She'd simply been lying on the couch, her hands tucked behind her head and her feet propped up on the armrest. Between her closed eyes and the steady rise and fall of her chest, it had looked like Ami was asleep. That was impossible though. No one could have been sleeping through music that loud. Makoto had ran over, afraid that Ami had passed out. Or worse.

That had turned out to be unnecessary. As soon as Makoto had drawn near, Ami's eyes had snapped open. She'd stared at Makoto with a hunger that verged on uncomfortable. The music had hit another swell as Ami stood up and pulled Makoto towards the bedroom.

Makoto had followed without hesitation. There'd been something in Ami's expression that was both petition and demand.

Ami was controlling that night. Dominant, demanding and needy all at once. She'd kept Makoto on the edge of pleasure for what felt like hours. In the end, she'd made Makoto say her name before she was allowed to finish. Makoto did so. She'd screamed it out, over and over again as the night went on.

It was afterwards, after Makoto had fallen back in exhaustion, tthat Ami revealed that she had lost a patient in the operating room that day - her first. She'd apologized, then left to take a shower. They cleaned the apartment together afterwards, Ami putting the books away while Makoto disposed of the broken mirror. Then, Ami had apologized again and promised to do better in the future. Makoto hadn't been sure if Ami was talking to her, or to her dead patient.

That was then, and this was now.

Over the years, Makoto had watched as Ami refined her coping mechanisms into what it was today. For better or worse, things were never quite as _intense_ as they were that first night, but the shower thing remained a constant. Makoto wasn't sure if Ami reacted like this to every patient she lost, or if it was "only" specific ones that bothered her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. Ami was a trauma surgeon. She dealt with life-or-death decisions everyday. When patients inevitably died on her, her job was to move on to the next and try again. By all measures, Ami was very good at her chosen profession.

Makoto couldn't deny that there was a small part of her wished that Ami would just get sick of it and quit. She was ashamed of that, but that was the honest truth. Ami was smart. Surely she could do something else with her life. She could find another career where she didn't put her heart and soul on the line everyday. There had to be some other job where Ami could come home everyday and actually _be_ home. No more worrying over her duty phone. No more being haunted by the what-ifs and maybes of her position. Makoto could dream about that, even if Ami didn't.

But no.

That was wrong. And selfish. And never going to happen. Ami loved medicine. Makoto could never ask her to choose. All she could do was support Ami as best she could - even if it meant sometimes, all she had of Ami were the pieces left behind by her patients.

Makoto always knew when Ami had a bad day at work. It was obvious the moment Ami stepped through the front door. There was something was different about today however. Makoto sensed it right away. Ami came home with her mechanical movements, but she didn't head to the shower. Instead, she threw herself into Makoto's arms.

Makoto had never asked, and Ami never offered to tell, but today was different. She knew Ami needed to be asked.

"You lost someone today. Tell me about them Ami?"

Makoto could feel the tears soaking into her shirt.

"A married couple...car accident. The mother died at the scene. The father died on my table. They had a young daughter. I had to tell her. A little girl with long brown hair. Social services took longer than I th-... I couldn't leave...it wasn't...I'm sorry I'm home late Mako... I couldn't..."

For the first time in her 6 years working in the emergency room, Ami cried. Makoto held her as long as she needed.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _FYI: Chapter titles for the next few days will be quotes from various poems (long time Drifter readers shouldn't' be too surprised). For example, this chapter was inspired by "No Second Troy" by WB Yates._

 _I'll be leaving a note after the author's notes re: the titles if anyone is interested._

 _Special thanks to my betareader Balambfish for editing this chapter. Yes, the pulperfect tense is a real f*% &er (I had to google the word "pulperfect" btw). Thanks for your help mate._

 _Poetry notes:_

 _Chapter title is the 1st line of William Butler Yeats "No Second Troy"; a poem on the poet's unrequited love for a woman who has other priorities in life - priorities which he both respects and laments._

 _Chapter cover art - screenshot of ECG lines superimposed over depressed looking blue Ami screenshot form the R movie_


	18. For Destruction, Ice is Also Great -1524

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1524 - For Destruction, Ice is Also Great: wherein Mako and Ami are trapped in an elevator._

* * *

Ami's hand twitched, ready for action. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but, win or lose, she would try her best.

"Jan-ken-PON!"

Yup, she was right. Makoto went with paper. Ami countered with scissors. 5-0, Mizuno. Ami couldn't resist a little victory dance. Her scissors turned into a Sailor V salute.

"What the heck? That's 5 in a row!" Makoto looked puzzled. She shook her hand like it was a dead battery. "What are the odds of that?"

Ami considered the question a moment. "Hmmm... that's actually a very interesting question. Rock-paper-scissors, when played between two fully separate and independent factions, is a zero-sum game. In that scenario, I can apply a mixed Nash equilibrium to this scenario since either player gains an advantage. The probability of each player selecting either rock, paper, or scissors becomes exactly equal - 1 in 3. Given that set up, the odds of a specific outcome to each round will also be a neat and tidy 1 in 3. Extending that forward, the odds of winning 5 in a row become one over three to the fifth power... but, life isn't that simple, is it? I love you. You are much more to me than a 'separate and independent faction'. You're more like 'the love of my life' and 'the other half of my soul'. That changes the situation significantly."

"Wait, wait. Slow down. Are you flirting with me using game theory?" Makoto started laughing. "Real smooth Ami. I shouldn't even be surprised. That's so you."

Oops. She hadn't done it intentionally, but yes… it was kind of a romantic thought. Ami smiled shyly at Makoto, a bit embarrassed at her brain's ability to go off on weird tangents once again.

Makoto didn't seem to notice. "...and you still didn't explain why you always win!" she whined with an adorable pout.

"I was just getting to that!" Ami giggled. "I'm winning because I'm cheating, Mako. I'm using applied psychology. You always start with rock. Then you get frustrated that it didn't work, so you go to its opposite - paper. It gets a little fuzzy after that, but you tend to pick scissors next because you hadn't yet. After that you like to go with scissors again because you had already picked something different every time. I admit, I had nothing for the 5th round. That was just a fluke."

"A-ha! I knew something was up! Now that I know you know, I'll have to think of something different!"

"And now I know you know that I know."

Makoto's laugh echoed surprisingly loud in the elevator they were stuck in. Ami winced and wiggled a finger in her ear in an exaggerated motion. That made Makoto laugh even harder.

"Hah! Oops! Sorry! Some weird echoes in here, huh? Think we'll get out of here soon?"

Ami put a finger on her lips as she thought about it. "Well... given that Usagi and Minako went to find the building manager about ten minutes ago... tack on another ten minutes to call a technician, and another five to reboot the system... assuming nothing else is wrong, I'd say maybe another fifteen, twenty minutes? Good thing neither one of us are claustrophobic, ne?"

"Shimatta! Usagi AND Minako? We might be here a while then. What are the odds that they see a cute dress or a puppy and forget all about finding a building manager?"

Ami opened her mouth to defend her friends, then promptly shut it again. Makoto was probably right.

"Good point. More jan-ken-pon?"

"Nah, I'm good." Makoto sat down in the corner of the elevator with a sigh. "I was getting kind of bored of that anyways."

"Let's make it more interesting then. Yakyuken?"

A well-deserved kick came flying at her shins. Ami took a quick step back then batter her eyes innocently down at Makoto's scandalized, beet red face.

"Ecchi! We're not playing strip rock-paper-scissors! I'm only wearing five different things! Six, if you want to count the shoes separately."

"Come on...It's seven if we count your hair tie too."

"Aaaaami-chan! You pervert." Makoto pointed up at the corner of the elevator. "What about the security camera?"

Ami sat down next to Makoto and pulled a pen out from her pocket. "You think I can hit it from here?" She lined up the camera in her sights and mimed a throwing motion. "I bet you I can hit it from here."

"Shush. You and your one track mind. I can't tell if you're joking anymore."

"I'm just kidding." Ami giggled, then schooled her expression into one of dead earnestness. "Unless you were going to do it?"

"Well... maybe it's not the worst idea. It is getting hot in here. I do want to take my clothes off."

"Really?!" Ami almost fell sideways whipping her head around to see if Makoto was serious. Makoto rolled her eyes so hard that Ami started laughing again. "Okay, okay. Enough of that, then. Well, I'm out of ideas, Mako. You come up with something."

"You're being… surprisingly playful right now? Not that I'm complaining but most people would be a little freaked out right now. Even I'm a getting little worried."

"Oh, I don't know. It's kind of nice, actually."

"You like being trapped in an elevator?"

It was Ami's turn to roll her eyes. "Please, we're not trapped. Between you and me, we could be out of here in seconds if we really had to. But, since we're socially required to wait for the property manager, we're 'trapped'." Ami wiggled herself into Makoto's arms. "No obligations, no responsibilities, no destiny. So yes, I'm happy just being here with you right now. It's a nice break."

"Aww... love." Ami could feel Mako's face fall into a frown above her. "It shouldn't take being trapped in an elevator to force you to relax."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put a dark cloud on things. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't have to put up with that. I know how I can get... I'm sorry."

"Shush. Stop apologizing. You're being ridiculous." Makoto planted a light kiss on top of Ami's head "Something on your mind?"

"That's normal. Something's always on my mind."

"I meant, is there something you wanted to talk about? It might make you feel better."

Ami gave a non-committal hum. The pen in her hand spun idly as she considered how to answer the question. Be honest with her feelings and give voice to her stupid anxieties, Or lie and maybe try to enjoy her good mood while it lasted?

Honesty won. It always did with Makoto.

"Do you ever think about the future Mako? The future future I mean. You know, Crystal Tokyo?"

"Oh... I don't know. I try not to think about it too much. I figure I'll deal with it when it comes up. Nothing I can do about it now, anyways."

"That doesn't bother you? The apocalypse is coming." The pen in her hand spun faster and faster. Ami put it away and clenched her fist when she realized she was fidgeting again. "The world ends in ice. We know that will happen. Nothing we can do can change that."

"Hey. It's ok. Like you said, there's nothing we can do to change that." Makoto took Ami's hand massaged it until she relaxed again. "All the more reason to just focus on the present. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Setsuna said it was no good for us to think about it too much. She's the one that told you the future is fluid right? I'd listen to her. Anything could still happen. We won't know until it does."

"Why do anything at all then?" The bitter words slipped out before she could stop herself. Ami gave her head a quick shake. "Oh! I'm sorry Mako. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Makoto ignored the apology completely. "We were in the 30th century years ago. Why bring it up now?"

"It's always bothered me. It's just something that's always lurking in the background, I suppose. I thought I'd made peace with it until..." Ami trailed off, uncertain of how she was going to explain herself. "No, it's nothing. Don't mind me."

"Ami. It's okay. Talk to me. We can deal with anything, remember?"

Ami gave Mako a wan smile. "Sorry. Maybe this is all in my head. I was with Hotaru the other day. She made a comment about how glad she was when she met Chibiusa, and that Chibiusa felt the same way. Maybe I'm overreacting, but that doesn't seem right to me. That raises the question – and I hope I'm jumping to the wrong conclusions here, but why wouldn't Chibiusa have met Hotaru in the future? For that matter, why didn't she know any of us when she first came back to the past? I try not to think about it, but sometimes, little things jump out at me and then away we go."

Makoto nodded sympathetically. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but for your own sake, it's probably best to just drop it."

"Just like that? Easier said than done, love."

"Yeah. I know it is. Sorry. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but yeah. It is just like that. It has to be." Makoto smiled apologetically. "There's no other way to say it. Let it go. Move on. Whatever happens, when the time comes, you'll know what to do. Trust me on that. We are Sailor Senshi. This is what we do. The future is important, but so is the present. I know it's not for everyone, but I try my best to live in the moment. Sometimes, that's all we have."

"I'll try..." Ami was skeptical, but she knew Makoto was right.

"I know you will. Come here, Blue..." Makoto's encircling arm grew a little tighter. Ami took comfort in the pressure. "Just let it go."

"Blue? You've never called me that before."

"Yeah. Blue. It seemed appropriate. Is that ok? You know, maybe I should call you that whenever I think you're being too hard on yourself. That way, you get outside of yourself a little. A change of perspective. How's that sound?"

"I like it. I trust you. This is kind of silly, but I've always wanted someone to give me a nickname. A real one, I mean. Not like 'nerd' or 'cheater' or anything like what people used to call me." Ami blushed. "I've never told anyone that before."

"Heh. Thank you for sharing, then. I feel special."

"You are. Very special."

Ami leaned against Makoto's sturdy frame. She was safe here, and warm. It was easier to relax here than anywhere else. They sat in comfortable silence. Ami listened to Makoto's heartbeat while Makoto played with her hair idly. She was starting to drift off when a loud banging sound interrupted the moment.

"Mako-chan! Ami-chan! We're here to rescue you!" Usagi's voice sounded clearly though the metal elevator doors. "You two doing okay in there?"

Minako chimed in with her own situation report. "Found the building manager! He's rebooting the system now or whatever! We'll have you out of there in no time!"

Ami took a deep breath and looked up at her girlfriend. Makoto seemed almost annoyed that they were being 'rescued'. Ami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then winked. Now was as good a time as any to try just letting go.

"You mind coming back later? We're in the middle of a game of Yakyuken in here!"

She burst out laughing. Between Mako's embarrassed stuttering and her friends scandalized squealing, it was nice to be here in this moment.

Ami wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _So, over the past few years, I've made one observation about my IRL wife. When we play rock-paper scissors, she ALWAYS starts with scissors. This has come in handy lots of times:_

 _"Honey, who gets to choose the movie tonight?" "Rock paper scissor you for it?"_  
 _"Hey, who wants the last piece of cake?" *rock paper scissors*_  
 _"Dammit! The cat barfed on the floor." *rock paper scissors*_

 _This has been going on for about 3 years now. I can't keep taking advantage any longer._

 _Tiffanywillow, if you are reading this, now you know I know. And I know you know that I know._

 _Your move._

 _Love,_  
 _-Drifter._

 _Poetry notes:_

 _Title is the 7th and 8th line of "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost; a casual poem discussing the poet's views what will cause the world to end._


	19. The Books of My Numberless Dreams - 1688

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1688 - The Books of my Numberless Dreams : wherein Makoto gains some insight into Ami's thoughts_

* * *

It was a fairly regular occurrence that Ami didn't get home from work until middle of the night. Often times, she got in long after bedtime. 4 am bakery opens didn't leave Makoto much wiggle room to stay up and wait for Ami. Over the years, Ami developed a bad habit of staying up even later to read or work or whatever else it was that caught her attention at the time. They argued about it from time to time. Ami worried about making too much noise if she came into the bedroom, Makoto worried more about Ami's health. In the end, there really wasn't much that could be done about the situation. That was just the story of their lives. Subsequently, there were many mornings where Makoto would stumble across her partner fast asleep in some random part of the condo.

Ami could usually be found on the couch. That wasn't so bad. Otherwise, she was at her desk, slumped over a pile of paperwork. One time she found Ami at the kitchen table, practically face-down in a ham sandwich. Makoto thought that one was strange even for her chronically sleep-deprived girlfriend. There was nothing to be done but wipe the mustard off Ami's face and carry her to the bed so she could sleep like a normal person.

With her end-of-residency exams fast approaching, Ami's bad habit was out in full force. She'd been staying up to study every night she was home this past month. Makoto didn't like it, but she understood Ami's... Ami-ness. Telling Ami not to study so hard was like telling the sun to set in the east or holding back the tides. It simply defied nature. Instead, Makoto did what she could. She made it a point to look around the condo before she left for work.

Today, she followed the sound of gentle snoring to the den that Ami used as an office. Sure enough, Ami was fast asleep, her head down on the desk and surrounded by a few open notebooks. An empty cup noodle package sat next to her messy blue hair. Makoto rolled her eyes. There was a perfectly good plate of leftovers set aside for Ami in the fridge, but apparently Ami still preferred those damn cup noodles while studying.

Some things never changed.

As Makoto crept closer to the desk, crumpled sheet of paper caught her eye. She couldn't help but notice a strange drawing of bunch of insects. They sat one on top of the other, a tower of bugs stacked from largest to smallest. Makoto raised an eyebrow, curious as to what that was about. Upon closer inspection, these papers weren't study notes, or work stuff like she had assumed. They were all doodles and sketches.

Now that she saw it, Makoto couldn't resist taking a closer look. She smoothed out the sheet of paper carefully. A snapshot into Ami's mind seemed too precious to be tossed aside so roughly. What was so important that Ami was procrastinating over it rather than studying for her all-important exams?

Makoto looked at the paper and wondered what Ami was thinking. Aside from the creepy insects, the rest of the page was covered in a geometric snowflake pattern. A single sentence was scrawled over the design in what Makoto assumed was French. _"Une courbe continue sans tangente"_ \- whatever that meant. There was also caption she had overlooked earlier beneath the bug on bug action: "and so proceeds ad infinitum". Thanks to Ami's tutoring back in the day, Makoto knew enough English to make out the words even if she had no idea what Ami was referring to now.

And then there was math. Of course there was math.

 _Nn = Nn-1 . 4 =3.4n_  
 _Sn = Sn-1/ 3= s/3n_  
 _Pn = Nn . Sn = 3.s (4/3)n_  
 _limn→∞Pn =limn→∞3.s.(4/3)n= ∞_

What the hell?

Makoto frowned. She didn't know what any of this meant, but she knew Ami well enough to know that _something_ was bothering her. The numbers were practically etched onto the paper with how hard Ami had been pressing with her pen. Makoto put the paper back where she'd found it, feeling somewhat guilty about going through Ami's stuff. That had been an accident - sort of. She plucked the pen that was still dangling loosely from Ami's hand and prepared to take her to bed like she had originally planned. Ami stirred at the contact but remained asleep. Her hand twitched unconsciously towards another open notebook. Makoto automatically looked down at the movement and saw even more doodles.

What a relief.

These second set of drawings made much more sense. Cats and coffee cups and a oddly cute anatomical sketch of a heart. In spite of her earlier reservations, Makoto took the notebook and held it up to the light to get a closer look. She recognized a little long-haired police officer that had to be Minako... and aww... there was a little miko chasing the police officer with a broom. Or was that supposed to be a burning torch? Either way worked. There was also a little Tuxedo Mask casting heart shaped eyes at a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. A gorgeous sketch of the moon dominated the top corner of the blank sheet. Even though it was done in pen and ink, the moon seemed to have a gentle glow all on its own.

Ok, this was adorable. Makoto felt the urge to steal this page and tape it up on the fridge. Right on cue, Ami gave a light huff, as if she could sense the thought objected to the idea.

Amazing how Ami was still asleep? She was normally a fairly light sleeper and the way she had her cheek pressed against the desk did not look comfortable.

Once again, Makoto moved to scoop Ami up into her arms. Once again, Ami shifted in her seat. Her arm moved aside to reveal what she had been working on when she fell asleep. It was a drawing of a diamond ring. It looked lovely. The simple flowing lines of the ring reminded Makoto of a cresting wave. It drew the eye to a circle of gems in the middle crowned by a larger diamond. Makoto was thinking how it reminded her of her rose earrings when the pieces all fell into place.

It was _supposed_ to match her rose earrings. This ring was meant for her. It was an engagement ring.

An engagement ring!

Makoto sucked in a breath. Ami was planning to propose. She wanted to have a future together – be a family. Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto.

Her heart beat faster as she turned her attention to the words Ami had scribbled next to the ring.

 _Finite bound._  
 _I love her._ _Always and forever._

Makoto looked down at Ami still sleeping on the desk.

That sneaky little genius. There was definitely a hint of blue behind her "closed" eyelids. No doubt about it, she had probably been awake since the moment Makoto walked into the office.

"Good morning Mako." Ami smiled shyly, a hint of red blushing her cheeks. "So... do you like it?"

Of course the answer was yes.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Here we are. Day 1688. The penultimate chapter of 5 Years and a Day. Mako and Ami have been dating for about 4 years and 7 months now. Stay tuned for the final chapter, Day 1752 - If this be Error, then I Never Writ._

 _(Please indulge the Drifter in this geeky fandom moment) Is it just me, or is there is something very warm and fuzzy about the idea of Mako putting Ami to bed after she falls asleep studying? I feel like I've seen that happen alot, and I freaking love it (also, forehead kisses. Tall Mako and tiny Ami. The aesthetic is just adorable). I've been writing them as "adults" for so long that I kind of miss the classic vibe from the canonverse. Maybe I'll visit that in another story or something._

 _As a sidenote, I have to say that mathematics are not my thing. It's Ami's thing (this note retroactively applies to the previous chapter as well by the way). If she chooses to represent her anxieties regarding the complexities of life and love using Koch's snowflake as a metaphor, that's entirely on her. I humbly request we employ our suspension of disbelief if the metaphor doesn't actually work the way I think it works._

 _Poetry title notes:_

 _The title is the 2nd line of William Butler Yeats titled "A Poet to His Beloved". Poem is pretty much what it says on the tin._

 _Chapter cover art:_

 _Ami daydreaming, surrounded by falling Ginkgo leaves...as seen in that season SuperS episode where she's writing lyrics in her little notebook._


	20. If This be Error, then I Never Writ-1752

**Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day**

 _Day 1752 - If this Be Error, then I Never Writ : wherein Ami and Mako begin a new adventure_

* * *

It was a gorgeous summer day. The sun glinted off the lake to create a stunningly bright panoramic vista below.

Ami paced back and forth, far, far, faaaaaaaaar too nervous to appreciate the view. The leafy hedge beside the park path rustled. It was a suspicious rustle, and yet not entirely unexpected.

"It's okay. You might as well come out," Ami called into the foliage. "Mako won't be here for another hour at least. She's running late. Trouble at the bakery."

One by one, Usagi, Minako, and Rei poked their heads out from behind the bushes. Ami looked at them pointedly for an explanation. Normally, she was happy to see her friends, but right now, she was too on edge to be nice.

Rei answered first. She, at least, had the grace to be a little embarrassed. "Hi. Sorry, Ami-chan. I heard you got the ring from Naru this morning. Well, technically Usagi did, but then she called the rest of us and -"

Minako cut in, interrupting with absolutely no shame whatsoever. "And that's when I remembered that Mako mentioned that you asked her out for an afternoon date at the park! Goosebumps! Mako might be all innocent, but I know you! You're up to something, so- "

"So, of course we had to come along!" Usagi finished the thought without missing a beat. "Today's the day isn't it? You're going to pop the question? Aiiiieeee! I'm so happy for you, Ami-chan! You finally got the ring? Naru said it was one of the prettiest commissions she's done. Can we see it? Showmeshowmeshowme!"

Naru... that gossip!

Ami sighed and pulled out a small velvet box from her pocket as requested. She flicked it open with a satisfying snap. Her friends crowded about trying to get a look. For something so small, it was causing quite a stir. Ami found herself staring at the ring as well. The little bit of gold was oddly heavy. How on earth she was going to ask for Mako's hand in marriage when she could barely even look at the ring without getting scared? There were a hundred million ways she could mess everything up.

"Oooh... It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Ami didn't know who she was answering, but she seized on the opportunity to discuss the actual physical properties of the ring. 'Round and shiny' was easier to articulate than the commitment it represented. "18k rose gold, emeralds in the accent and a bezel set centre stone because Mako always works with her hands. Naru did an amazing job crafting this. She's quite the artisan these days. Getting quite popular too. I was lucky she had time to do a custom ring for me all of a sudden. Thanks for putting in a good word for me, Usagi-chan."

"No problem!" Usagi took the ring from the box and oohed and ahhed over it with Minako. "What are friends for? Of course Naru would do this one special. She's your friend, too. We all went to school together back in the day. She used to love how you'd always beat Umino's score on every exam. That really amused her for some reason."

Rei took the ring from Usagi and held the ring up to her eye before handing it back to Ami.

"It is very well done. The detailing is gorgeous. It kind of reminds me of her rose earrings. Was that intentional?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you. That was the inspiration to begin with." Ami turned the ring over in her hands, rubbing its by-now familiar ridges between her fingers. Would it be weird to ask Rei to bless the damn thing? An exorcism seemed like good idea right around now. Ami was about to ask when Minako reached out and put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Quit fidgeting. You're going to drop it or something. Can't have that!"

"Sorry. Nervous. Can't help it. Kind of itchy. I think I'm about to break out into hives again."

"You can't be serious! This is Makoto we are talking about here. You already know she's going to say yes."

"I know that!" Ami snapped back with a little more heat than she had intended. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what happens after she says yes! Oh my gods. This is a terrible idea isn't it?"

"Ami-chan..."

"… I mean, marriage. How is this going to work? Holy crap, just look at me. I am my parents. I practically live at work. When I'm not at work, I'm thinking about work - or worse! Half the time, I'm drifting around in some weird place inside my own head. Poor Mako has to deal with all of that. This is insane! She deserves someone better. "

"Ami-chan..."

"And what do I know about marriage anyways? Did you know that approximately 36% of all marriages in Japan end in divorce? Even higher among medical professionals and entrepreneurs. And what about kids? I know that Mako wants -"

"Ami-chan!"

A sharp pain distracted Ami from the statistics she had memorized.

"Ow! Dammit! What!?" Ami snatched her arm back from Rei's pinchy fingers.

"Ami-chan. Take a deep breath. Focus. Think about Mako. Why are you proposing to her?"

"Because I love her. The only future I want to build is one with Mako. That's a constant."

"There you go, you get it." Rei smiled softly. "That's called marriage, or at least that's what marriage should be. It'll be okay. Ask her already. You can do it."

"Yeah! This should be a piece of cake! You love her! It's true love. Trust me, I know. I can sense these things. I've seen the way you look at her." Minako waggled her eyebrows in an entirely lewd manner, then retreated under Rei's withering glare. Ami couldn't help but start laughing despite her mood. The butterflies in her stomach settled down a little. The urge to run away no longer seemed so overwhelming. In the midst of Rei and Minako's antics, Ami felt a gentle pressure close her hand over the ring. She looked up to see the startling blue of Usagi's eyes.

"If what the two of you have isn't love, then I don't know what love is." Usagi was as serious as Ami had ever seen her. "You two have been through so much together, and yet, here you are. Your feelings are as strong as ever. Love is the most precious thing in the world. Treasure it. Believe in your love Ami-chan. There's nothing that can stand in the way of that."

Coming from anyone else, the statement may have seemed false and insincere. Usagi, however, was incapable of such a thing. Ami closed her eyes and believed. Usagi was right. So was Rei, and in her own way, even Minako. She could do this.

"GAH! Holy crap! DUCK!" Minako's scream shattered the quiet moment of calm. Ami looked up sharply. Unlike Rei, Ami made the mistake of looking for trouble instead of simply diving out of the way as ordered. Rei even had the presence of mind to take Usagi with her as she leapt off the park path.

 _CRASH!_

Ami didn't see the winged bicycle hurtling right at her until it was too late. Gravity and inertia took over. She was knocked off her feet and sent flying into the lake below.

"GAH!" Ami came up sputtering in the cold water. She was drenched, but otherwise unhurt. "Is everyone okay?"

A young man in a helmet surfaced next to her. "I'm so sorry! I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Never better. I needed that." Ami replied dryly "Nothing like being doused in cold water to put things into perspective. What just happened?"

"I was test flying my glider and... Oh my goodness! Mizuno Ami-san! Is that you? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

It took a moment to recognize the apologetic pilot. The face was familiar from about 10 years ago. Beyond that, she knew she had seen this bicycle contraption before. Ami struggled to remember the name soaking young man next to her. One of Chibi-Usa's friends... Haku... Hiro something? "Oh! Hiroki-kun! Hello! It's been a long time."

"Hi! Wow! You still remember me?"

"Of course. Sorry it took me a second there. Last time I saw you, we were all just kids. I remember the 'Saint Louis' though. I never forget a good piece of engineering. You are still flying her after all this time? Amazing!" Ami gestured at the aluminium frame that had just sent them flying into the lake. "Is this the latest version?"

"Yup! There is a glider contest at the university next month. I couldn't resist entering the old girl. I had some new ideas I wanted to test out first and... Oh, no! My wing fin! Sorry again, Mizuno-san! I have to go!" Hiroki ran off after the part of his glider that was floating away in the breeze.

Ami stood up carefully and sighed. That was an unexpected blast from the past. She shrugged off her now soaked waistcoat and wondered if she'd have time to dry off before Mako got here. There was a change of clothes in her car, wasn't there? Good thing she kept an overnight bag ready at all times. It wouldn't do be dripping wet while she proposed to the love of her life.

Proposed...

OH, SHIT!

Ami frantically checked her pockets. It was no good. The ring was gone. She knew she was holding it in her hand at the moment of impact. It was probably somewhere at the bottom of the lake now. She cursed again at her own stupidity. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so occupied with her own anxieties in the first place!

"Ami-chan! Are you okay?"

Usagi, Rei, and Minako came running down the hill and stopped at the lake's edge. Ami quickly waded through the reedy shallows to meet them.

"I'm okay, but I lost the ring! I must have dropped it when we fell down the hill!"

Desperate times called for desperate measure. Ami looked around to make sure no one else was watching as she pulled the Mercury Computer out of its subspace pocket.

Simultaneously, Rei smiled and closed her eyes in concentration.

Despite her worry over the lost ring, Ami grinned back. Her science versus Rei's psychic abilities. Nothing like a good challenge. The race was on.

Minako peered over her shoulder at the flashing blue screen.

"Damn. You know, it's kind of trippy to watch you pull that computer out of nowhere. Just where do you keep that thing anyways?"

Ami looked up from her typing as she considered the question.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. I've always wondered that myself! It's fascinating. You know, I don't actually think it goes anywhere. My theory is that the Computer actually exists outside of absolute space time. The thing you see me holding and typing on right now? That's just the part of it that we can experience with our limited 4 dimensional senses. Think of it as being a reflection, except that we are the ones in the mirror. By logical extension, when we are not directly observing it, it 'returns' to it's natural state of being in n-dimensonal space. Well... not so much returns as 'continues to exist', I mean. It kind of always is. Does that makes any sense? The Kaluza-Klein theory is problematic, but it sets up the framework for how I think the Computer processes... you're not listening are you?"

Minako nodded her head vigorously despite her glazed over eyes. "No, no! I'm listening! Tell me more! More about the Kazooba frame process whatchamacallit!"

Ami chuckled. "The short answer is that the Computer is just there when I need it. Otherwise, I think it floats around in a subspace pocket. It is kind of strange though. I've never been able to get it to scan itself... HEY!" The reason for Minako's sudden interest in non-Euclidean geometry suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute! You're trying to distract me from finding the ring, aren't you! Cheater! Stop trying to help your girlfriend win!"

"Ami-chan! I'm shocked! Nay, outraged! I find it offensive that you would suspect innocent little me of such a dastardly plot!"

Ami rolled her eyes at Minako's theatrics and turned her attention back to her work.

"Hah! Got it!"

...and too late. Rei laughed in victory. Ami snapped the Computer closed and magicked it away. She dipped her head to Rei in acknowledgement.

"Impressive as ever, Rei-chan. Thank you for your help. So, where's the ring?"

Rei nodded back graciously. "Lost rings and wallets are kind of my specialty. Don't thank me yet, though. Your ring is in that tree."

Minako gave a low whistle. "Daaaamn. You mean the one that's overhanging the lake there? Shimatta. This is going to be interesting."

Ami looked at the tree Rei was pointing to. A Quercus dentata – Japanese imperial oak. Ironically it was Mako's favourite species of tree.

Not that that was helpful information or anything.

"I think I can see it!" Ami adjusted her glasses. "That shiny thing on that little branch way up... seriously? Unbelievable. That's got to be at least 10 meters off the ground! It's impossible to climb to! That's a one-in-a-million shot. How does that even happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's fate? At least it's not underwater."

Ami pursed her lips. "Thank you Usagi-chan. That's very comforting."

Usagi clearly missed the sarcasm. She was still looking up at the tree. The very, very tall tree.

"You'll figure it out. You're Mizuno Ami."

Hmm...no point in standing around just complaining. Usagi had a point. It was time to come up with a plan. Come hell or high water, she was going to propose to the love of her life today. Ami looked around and took stock of what was available. There was a snack shop, some tall reeds, the first aid kit in her car, and a balloon vendor.

Ami took off her belt.

"Everyone, gather 'round. I've got an idea and I'm going to need all your help."

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Makoto's day wasn't going the way she expected.

She had expected a simple day: Go to work. Go meet Ami in the park after work - maybe go out for dinner together after that. All that was before the stand mixer decided to go kaflooey. That was before 30 liters of frosting got flung all over the kitchen.

Makoto was forced to stay at work until that was dealt with. If her employees could hear her cursing under her breath, they didn't say anything about it. It was a giant sticky mess, and it was causing her to be late for her date with Ami. It was so rare that her girlfriend had any time off. Makoto hated to keep her waiting because of this stupid...

goddamn...

no-good...

worthless, heap of scrap metal!

ARUGH!

What a time for the stand mixer to break. She had really been looking forward to seeing Ami today. Makoto wasn't sure, but there was something about today's date that seemed different. Ami had been oddly insistent on the time and location they were to meet at. Maybe she was going to...

No. No. No. Makoto nipped that thought in the bud. While she was sure that Ami was planning to propose at some point, it was best not to get her hopes up just in case it didn't happen today. Makoto's heart beat a little faster in anticipation, but she turned her attention back to the buttercream on her ceiling instead.

Thankfully, her cell phone rang at that moment. The soft gong of Rei's custom ringtone sounded inside her apron's pocket. Makoto brought her phone up to her ear, trying and failing to avoid the glop of frosting on her face.

"Hi, Rei-chan. Sorry, I'm in the middle of something. Can I call you back? Yeah, what else is new...wait... WHAT!? I'll be right there!"

Makoto jumped off the chair and was out the door in a flash. If she ran the whole way, she could be at the hospital in 20 minutes.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

It was surprisingly easy to find Ami once she got to the emergency room. The registration nurse led her to a curtained off area as soon as she burst in looking for 'Dr. Mizuno'. There was a bit of chit-chat and hearsay on the way. Something about a swan and a lake and then some grumbling about having to reschedule all of Dr. Mizuno's patients. Makoto didn't catch the details. She was a little too distracted to pay attention to anything beyond 'third section to the right'.

Makoto hurried to where the nurse was pointing. She pulled the curtain aside so hard it almost ripped off the rails. The flimsy fabric parted to reveal Ami sitting - alive - on a gurney. Her feet dangled over the edge and swung back and forth idly. Usagi, Rei, and Minako hovered about. The whole gang was here for some reason.

Makoto let out the breath she had been holding. Ami was alright. She seemed more embarrassed than anything. She was definitely not bleeding out or dying or anything like Makoto had been imaging on her run over from the bakery.

"Hi, Mako." Ami pulled a splinted arm out of a sling and waved it awkwardly. "Sorry, I kind of messed up our plans today."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you're okay." Makoto turned to the rest of her friends. "You idiots! You scared me!"

"Hey!" Rei snapped back defensively. "You're the one that hung up before I could explain! I tried to call you back, but you didn't pick up."

Okay, that was a good point. Makoto scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Ehh. You're right. Sorry. My bad. I must have been running over here already. So what happened? The nurse out front said something about a swan? That can't be right."

"No. You heard right. A swan." Ami buried her face in her good hand. The gesture wasn't enough to hide her blush the way it normally did. "It was a swan. An actual, real, live swan."

"To be fair, Ami-chan. You deserved it." Minako squawked and flapped her arms for effect. "BRRRWAK! GET AWAY FROM MY CHICKS! BRRRAWK!"

"They're called cygnets," Ami corrected testily. "And that wasn't my fault! I didn't know they were there! Don't you start on me, too! I've been yelled at enough already. The hospital director - you remember him Minako-chan? - already came in to the ER to chew me out personally. He wants to add a 'no outdoor activities' clause to my next contract. Is that even legal?"

"OI!" Makoto waved her arms to catch Ami's attention before she and Minako went wildly off topic. "Never mind that! Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay, Mako, I promise. It's just a simple fracture. Four to six weeks, max." Ami leaned in and lowered her voice. "And likely way faster since we are... you know, us."

"You're sure its only a broken arm? Is your hand...?"

"It's fine, see?" Makoto was relieved to see Ami wiggle the fingers that were poking out of the bandages. "Please, don't worry. We're just waiting on a second x-ray right now to confirm. We can go home after that. It's all taken care of. Trust me. The bone was set by one of the best orthopedic specialists I know. Friggin Kimiyo just had to see this for herself. Like she doesn't have anything better to do with her time..." Ami trailed off into dark muttering. "I'm never going to hear the end of this. This is so embarrassing..."

"Kimiyo...Kimiyo..."Minako cut in with an unnecessary observation. "You mean that Dr. Hikari from earlier right? The blonde one? Damn, she's cute!" Rei, Mako and Ami all turned as one and glared at Minako. "Eep! Sorry! Sorry! I'll shut up now! Yeesh. You'd think someone would be nicer to me after I saved all your butts... at the expense of my own, I might add! I'm not going to be able to sit down comfortably for days!"

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! You were just in the way. If you had just followed the plan and been where you were supposed to be...Personally, I blame you. "

"And you should have ducked like I told you to in the first place. Listen to orders next time, Ami-chan. Notice how no one else fell down that hill hmmm?"

"Can you two knock it off for like 2 seconds and just tell me what happened?" Makoto was starting to lose her patience "Ami, You fell down a hill?! Is that when you broke your arm?"

"Oh no, that was from falling out of a tree. I was reaching for the cup and kind of missed."

"What cup? What the heck happened?" By now, Makoto was well and truly lost. "Let me get this straight... something about a swan, a cup, a hill and now a tree. All of this in the ONE HOUR I was late to get to the park?"

"Yup!" Ami said brightly. "That's more or less what happened! Honestly, no need to make a big deal out of it. Things would have been fine if the police didn't show up."

"WHAT?!"

Makoto's eyebrows shot up. She looked to Rei - calm, cool, blessed oasis of sanity Rei - for an explanation. Rei merely shrugged and backed away slowly, determined to stay above it all. Makoto went to her last resort.

"Usagi-chan. Please... help me out here?"

"Sorry. I have no idea what happened either. I was at the snack shop. I missed the whole thing. Incidentally, they have the most amazing noodles there. We should go back sometime, Mako-chan. You'd love it." Usagi turned to Ami quizzically "By the way, do you really always carry rubber tubing and duct tape around? It's kind of creepy all together."

"It's surgical tubing, and yes. We're lucky I do. It's not like I planned any of this to happen. For one, none of you were supposed to be there."

Makoto tilted her head. "Yeah... hey, come to think of it, what were you all doing at the park anyways? I thought I was just meeting Ami there for lunch today?"

Rei's eyes widened before she quickly schooled her face back into a innocent expression. Minako and Usagi started to nudge each other meaningfully. They were both smiling fit to burst.

Makoto saw all this happening in the background, but didn't give it a second thought. Suddenly, the pieces started to fall into place, and then she only had eyes for Ami. Ami stared back. Her eyes were as sharp and piercing as they ever were.

"Makoto?"

"Yes, Ami?"

Makoto watched as Ami reached into her pocket.

"I was planning do this right. Something more romantic. At the park, by the lake, maybe at sunset. You deserve that, and so much more. I definitely didn't expect to be here in the E.R., that's for sure." Ami chuckled. The laugh broke some of the tension, though it did nothing to slow Makoto's now-racing heartbeat. "I'll tell you what happened another time, just... right now, it doesn't matter. I can't wait any longer. I don't want another second to pass without telling you how I feel." She slid off the stretcher and dropped to one knee. "I love you. I want to keep on loving you forever. Please... if you'll let me... if you'll do me the honour..." Ami paused. Her mouth set in a determined line. "Whatever happens, as long as we are together."

Her hand opened to reveal a diamond ring.

"Kino Makoto...will you marry me?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _The winged bicycle kid - because I needed something to send Ami flying into a lake... That was probably the most random callback to the anime I have in this whole story. Kind of sets the tone for this final chapter, and the whole story in general: random as f &%^._

 _The end of 5 Years and a Day! After today, Mako and Ami move on to a new phase in their relationship. What adventures await them? Where do they go from here? I have no idea, but I promise I'll let you all know if/when I know._

 _Thank you everyone for reading. This has been one of my favorite fic projects by far. Your feedback, reviews, and page hits have been intensely gratifying._

 _Fanfiction forever._

 _Quick list of credits and dedications:_

 _My dear Balambfish, thank you again for your beta-reading and your pure love of writing and yuri (and by the transitive property, writing yuri). You are an inspiration._

 _Leyla-zind, your friendship and ability to listen to me prattle on are second to none. If Mako and Ami have a kid, I'm naming it after you (they aren't, unless that starseed bumping thing turns out to be true. It's the thought counts. Just go with it.)_

 _Tiffanywillow, thank you for everything in general. Story is inspired by, written for, and dedicated to you._

 _Until we meet again dear readers._

 _Cheers,_  
 _\- Drifter_

 _Poetry Note:_  
 _Title is a bastardization of the final rhyming couplet in Shakespeare's sonnet 116:_

 _If this be error and upon me proved,_  
 _I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

 _If a loving, consensual, and supportive marriage between two adults is wrong, then I don't want to be right._


End file.
